The Sacrifice of True Love
by Shi-Otaku 324
Summary: Another power existed, Aqualia. It is the opposite of Psyqualia. Will Misaki and Ren be able to save their home planet or will they fail and die just like their other relatives who sacrificed themselves? Will Kai be able to realize his feelings for Misaki? Find out in this story! This is a KaiSaki song fic, you'll definetly enjoy this because of the songs! Hope you enjoy it!
1. The truth of the Priestess

**Author:This is a Kai x Misaki fanfic. It contains some OCs but not much use, there extras.**

**Misaki and Kai: How can you make that kind of story at a time like this?!**

**Author: What do you mean? I just came from my dance practice. That means I have more time to create and upload a story.**

**Misaki and Kai: -_-... Oh, Whatever.**

**Author: Okay, a little awkward and weired but...On with the story!**

**Aichi: Disclaimer: Author-san doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard. Bushiroad does (I think). She only owns her OCs and stuff.**

**(Note: ****_Italic and_** **Bold**:**_ Thinking, _****Bold: Saying/Asking etc.)**

* * *

** Chapter 1: The truth of the Priestess**

Kai challenged Ren to a cardfight to free him from Psyqualia. But sadly, he lost. He really thought that he can defeat him with his own power. But it wasn't enough. Aichi tried to comfort him but it did nothing. Kai ran away as tears flowed down his cheeks while his arm covered his eyes. He ran to a nearby park and ran infront of an old tree. He let out his anger by punching the tree. **"Why?! Why am I not strong enough?! I couldn't defeat him!** **I'm such a weakling!"** He shouted as the barks of the tree fall off and his hand started bleeding. **"Kai?..." **He heard a voice calling his name. He quickly hid his hand inside his pocket and turned around. He saw Misaki looking worried. **"What are you doing here?" **He asked. **"Nothing, just going for a midnight walk. How about you, what are you doing here so late at night?" **She asked. Kai didn't notice the time, it was already midnight.

**"Nothing. It's none of your business."**

**"Aichi told us what happened. He told us that you lost. He also told us that Ren is also under influence of Psyqualia. Are you alright?"** Misaki said. Kai looked away and said,**" I'm fine..." **She can tell that he was lying through his eyes.** "I know how it feels to lose someone. I experienced the same thing with my parents." **She said. Kai growled at the way Misaki spoke and said, **"You and Aichi don't uderstand a thing. You don't understand me." **Misaki shot him a quizzly look. She knows that she understand him. **" Kai, Are you alright? Tell me." **She said worriedly. **"I'm fine, alright! Now leave me alone!" **Kai shouted angrily. **" What are you so mad about?!" **Misaki asked. She almost shout but she tried to stop it. Kai snarled and let out another growl. He again faced the tree and punched it harder for many times.

**"I'm mad beacause I'm not strong enough! I'm mad about the fact that I'm not strong! I couldn't defeat Ren from his Psyqualia! That's what I'm mad about!"**

Misaki had enough of Kai. She forced him to face her and slapped him across the face as strong as she could to snap him out. Kai was shocked that she did that bout he didn't say anything. Her slap was really painful. He could see that her eyes were watery. He decided to ask, **"Why are you crying?" **For his answer he recieved a shout,** "Why do you keep saying you're not strong?! You are strong, Kai! I admit I felt pity on you. As I kept feeling it, I felt like cryng! I didn't just lost my parents, I also lost my home planet! my world! my courage! my joy! And especially... my cousin!" **Misaki shouted randomly. She didn't know what she just shouted. A sudden thought came to Kai's mind. _**"Did she just said 'my home planet'?" **_

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know you lost so many..."**

She then shouted randomly again, **" The reason I'm wondering around like a lost little girl is because of a nightmare! My past kept coming back the more I tried to forget it! I'm not just having pity on you! I also wanted 'him' back! I'm also being under influence of another power! Not only Psyqualia exist you know!" **She gasped as she heard her own mouth said something that shouldn't be said. Kai also gasped as he heard the last 3 sentences. _**"Why did she want 'him' back? How come she's also being influence of another power? What's this another power that**__**exists?"**_Many questions came to Kai's mind. Misaki suddenly kneel down the grass covering her mouth with her hands. She kept on crying because she said something that shouldn't be said. She mumbled to herself, **"No...That was supposed to be kept. It should be kept. Now things will get worst..."**

Kai kneel infront of her. He used his right hand to lift her head up, making her face him and pleaded. **"Misaki, Please! Tell me everything you know about Ren. Why do you want him back and what's this another power? Tell me everything you know." **Misaki stared at him for a few moments. They both stood and sat at a bench. Misaki noticed his hand was bleeding. She took her scarf around her neck and wrapped it on Kai's hand. **"Thanks."** That's all what he can say. Before telling the story, Misaki asked, **"Are you sure you want to know? things will be bad, especially for us." **Kai quickly said, **"Yes, Ireally want to know. I'll help you and the others if any problems are caused." **

Misaki nodded and tell the story.** "Let's just say Ren is someone close to me. We all know that he's under influence of Psyqualia. I want him back because...because he's really special to me. We play Vanguard together, ever since young. Our fun ended because are home turned into a sea of fire and was destroyed competely. We never see each other from that day until last year. I met him again but he's not the same Ren I knew. He's like a monster that you don't understand. We already knew that Psyqualia existed but also ...Aqualia."** She stopped. It was shocking for Kai what she said. Misaki met Ren before he does. Hundreds of questions are still in Kai's he only asked, **"What is Aqualia? Can you define it for me?" **

She gave a quick nod and continued, **"Aqualia is another existing power just like , Aqualia is kind of creepy while Psyqualia is well, scary. Both if that power controls humans living on still don't know why such power existed." **Kai wanted to know more but it was really late decided to ask one question. **"Earlier when you were shouting at me, you mentioned 'home planet'. Care to explain?" **Misaki stared and looked away. She stood and said, **"I think you know enough. And that one is really private to share."** Just when Kai was about to say something, Misaki's phone rang. She quickly answered it and heard a familiar voice.

**Phone Conversation**

Misaki:**Hello?**

?:**Is this my favorite girl, Mi - yel?**

Misaki was shocked to hear the voice and was irritated by what he just called her.

Misaki:**Don't call me by that name. **(sighed) **What do you want, Ren?**

Kai was shocked to hear the name Ren.

Ren: **Oh, Nothing. I was wondering, how many years since we never see each other?**

Misaki:**12. 12 long years.**

Ren: **And how many years since you never hear these voices?**

After Ren's question, Misaki heard two very familiar voices begging for help that made her shock/

Misaki:**Ren! What are you planning this time?! You better not hurt them!**

Ren:**Oh I'm not gonna hurt them. I'm gonna use them to make sure you and Aichi will join the team. So, What are you going to do?**

Misaki:**...I'm gonna fight for them. Ren meet me at the Underground fights in an old Basketball court. Tomorrow, afternoon.**

Ren:**Sounds interesting. Who else are coming?**

Misaki:** Team Q4, team Asteroids and the Ultra Rare.**

Ren:**Fine, I'll invite them. But I'm warning you, you won't win...**

**End of Phone Conversation**

**"What was that all about meeting them?" **Kai asked confusely. **"I know what I'm doing, alright?! Just tell the others!" **Misaki exclaimed in anger. Kai thought apologizing will help her calm down. **"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I know I became rude to you and Q4" **Misaki lowered her head letting her bangs shadow her eyes. She said,**"I-It's not your fault. This was meant to happen. I just hope things are better than ever." **Tears flowed down her cheeks again. Kai stood infront of her and slowly wipe her tears with his thumb.** " You don't need to cry. We're here for you. I'm here for you." **Kai said. Misaki smiled and said, **"I thought you're not gonna change but now I think you're slowly changing back to the same Kai I knew since young." **Kai gave a really small smile. With that ,they go home. Noth of them were hoping things are better tomorrow.

* * *

**Author: So what do ya think? to much?**

**Misaki and Kai:... I think it's to much...**

**Author: ya think? hhmmmm... no, I think it needs more action and stuff.**

**Kamui: Why can't you make a story about Me and Emi? *crying***

**Author: Don't worry on some sooner chapters there will be a little romance for both of you.**

**Emi: *Blushing***

**Author: But really, I can't stop shipping Kai and Misaki...*laughs***

**Misaki and Kai: *blushing* The try to control yourself!**

**Author: OK, OK, Chill. SHeeesh... maybe when I get old, I'll stop shipping you guys. **

**Misaki and Kai: how long will that be?!**

**Author: longer than you thought. **

**Aichi: Um... Please review! If you don't, she's going to delete the story and write fanfics on dofferent anime.**

**Author: Actually I love 2 animes, Cardfight Vanguard and my most favorite of all Fairy Tail!**

** Please review! Chapter 2 will come sooner. it needs more events.**


	2. Reunited by Fate

**Author: I'm back!**

**Everyone: Oh no! She's back!**

**Author: What's wrong with you guys?**

**Kamui: M-Misaki and K-Kai are afraid of you, That's all.**

**Author:Me? why?**

**Aichi: they're afraid of you because you made another story of them.**

**Misaki & Kai: Kamui! Aich!**

**Author: It's your fault for not admitting that you like-like each other!**

**Shin: Don't worry about them. Any plans on changing your name?**

**Author: Yes, I'm changing my name to SHI. The name of my avatar, known as OC, in Fairy Tail.**

** Anyways, I'm changing some a bit in the story. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Shin: Shi-san doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard, Bushiroad does.**

**NOTE: LEON HERE IS MY OC. I NAMED HIM AFTER THE LEON OF CFV.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Reunited by Fate**

It was noon in Card Capital. Shin was scolding Misaki and Kai because of Misaki's sudden plan last night while on a conversation with Ren. "How could you accidentally told him?!" Shin shouted at Misaki: Good thing no one else is at the shop except them. " It was an accident, okay? I was trying to help him." Misaki said. "Then how are you going to defeat Ren?!" Shin shouted again. Misaki thought for a moment and said,"I guess I have to use it." Shin sat on a chair and said,"That power might hurt you. Are you sure?" Misaki let out a sigh and said, "Pretty sure I can. Plus, If I don't fight, Kenta and Leon are surely going to get hurt." Kai shot them a puzzled look and asked,"Are those the persons who are begging for help?" Misaki just nodded. "There might be a chance for you to go back." Shin said. "Go back? To where?" Kai asked. Misaki faced Shin and said,"Shin, he still doesn't know about it." kai turned around to Shin and asked,"Know about what?" Shin looked away and said,"I-It's nothing." Misaki stood and leave them. "Where are you going?" Shin asked. She stopped on her tracks and turned around. " I'm going to fight Ren at the Underground Fights. Tell the others and meet me there." She said and quickly ran outside.

She ran as fast as she could and reached the Uderground Fights. She was panting hard but was able to asked Jun to use the place. "My place? Are you crazy?! You're going to destroy it!" Jun said while his men are behind him."Please! It's for the sake of Ren! I promise I'll help you rebuild it!" Misaki pleaded. "Fine. Since you're a friend of Kai,I'll offer my place." Jun said kindly. While Misaki was preparing her deck, team Q4 came. "Misaki, are you sure you can defeat Ren?" Aichi asked approaching Misaki. "I'm sure of it." She said with closed eyes. "How could you defeat him? Even Kai couldn't defeat him!" Kamui exclaimed. MIsaki is getting irritated and shouted,"I know what I'm doing okay! Just...watch what's gonna happen!" It was shocking to them that she did that. Not long, team Asteroids and Ultra Rare came. "Where are Kenta and Leon?" Misaki asked Ren while he approached her. "Don't worry, they'll be here. Tetsu's bringing them." Ren said. "You wanna cardfight me for their sake? I already warned you, you won't win." He continued. "I'll win! No matter what you do, I'll win!" Misaki exclaimed while clenching her fists.

They both showed their deck as they started to cardfight. Between the cardfight, Ren keeps saying that she won't win but Misaki stayed quiet. The cardfight ended and the result was pretty obvious. "I told you, you won't win. Now how about joining the team?" Ren said while fixing his deck."Now let's go to the real deal." Misaki said facing him. "What?!" Ren asked with wide eyes. The others are shocked too. "What?! What other ways can she fight?" Aichi asked Shin. "We better not get in their 're gonna fight STRENGTH BY STRENGTH." Shin said in a serious tone. "But Misaki can't fight! She's a girl!" Kamui exclaimed. "Just watch." Kai said in a bored tone. "Ren! Here are the two boys." Tetsu said while bringing two boys who are tied in a rope. "Kenta!Leon!" Misaki called out. "You wanna fight strength by strength? Fine I'll deal with it." Ren said."Transformation!" They both shouted as light covered their 's clothes were almost the same but it was filled with power. Misaki wore a strapless fit dress that reached above her knees,boots that reached the lower part of her knees and a cape with a hood that reaches her ankles. The hood was black covered with gold glitters and had a big sapphire to lock it in the middle.

A small Lacrima colored with white and sky blue appeared on Misaki's right hand while a black mixed with red colored Lacrima appeared on Ren's hand."Aqualia blast!" "Psyqualia blast!" They said at the same time. The Lacrimas grew bigger and they attacked each other. Ren got hit and so as Misaki. "Angel saiga!" Misaki shouted and attacked Ren. The force was so strong that Ren flew far away from her. He was hurt also hurt Misaki badly. They stood with their weak body and stripped clothes. "I'm gonna put an end to this..." They said at the same time. They raised their right hand as mixed colors of Aqualia and Psyqualia formed in their hand. They shouted,"Qualia...Impact!" The two Lacrimas were so bigh that a strong force was made and hit everyone else. The fight ended quickly. They nearly collapsed and fall to the ground. Shin quickly untied the rope around the two boys. The silver-haired boy ran quickly to Misaki and the blonde boy ran to Ren. Team Q4, together with Miwa ran to Misaki. "Sis! Are you alright?!" Miwa shouted. Kai quickly carried her to a safe place. Team Asteroids and Ultra Rare ran to Ren and Asaka helped him to go to the same place. They let Misaki and Ren sat together. "Ren, I'm glad you're back to normal, both of us are back to normal. Only..."Misaki said slowly. "Only we might go back to our horrors,the worst horrors." Ren said continuing her quickly passed out.

**Few hours later...**

It was noght already. They all settled at Aichi's house. Ren and Misaki are still unconcious."I still don't get come they know each other?" Kai asked Shin. "And yo want to know because..." Miwas said teasing him as he put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Nothing.I'm just asking." Kai said in a bored tone. Miwa chuckled and thought,_"He sure hides it well..." _"I think Ren and Misaki should be the ones who will tell that." Shin said. Emi came, who just came from the room where Ren amd Misaki are and said,"Good news,Everyone! Ren amd Misaki are concious now." They all went to the room and stood infront of them. Ren and Misaki sat on the bed.**(Note:They're on different beds.)** "Hey Misaki,Ren, we've been meaning to ask you, What is your relationship with each other?" Aichi asked. Everyone else looked at them. Asaka stare at Misaki with such glare. "We're Cousins." Misaki and Ren said at the same time.

5 seconds of staring...

10 seconds of realizing...Then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!"

Miyel,Ren, We're really sorry for bringing trouble to are tougher this accidentally off-guarded you guys and that's why your power is really intense now. But thanks to your fight, you were able to calm it down." Kenta and Leon said. "THat's alright, it's not yor fault." Ren said. "But yo know what's going to happen next?" Leon asked. "Yes, we're pretty sure about that." Misaki said. "Seriously, how come you didn't tell me that?" Kai asked Misaki. She just let out a smile and a small laugh. "Wait, Kai. You knew about this?" Tetsu asked. "yeah. But Misaki only few things. Not much a classified information. I still don't understand, can you tell us about everything that we don't know?" Kai said in a bored tone while he looked at Ren and Misaki. Just when they were about to say something, Aichi and Emi's mom came. "Are you guys feeling okay now?" She asked. "We're okay, Thank you." Misaki said. _"That face...It looks familiar.." _She thought. Shizuka, the name of Aichi and Emi's mom,let out a sigh and sat beside Misaki. "There's something you should know about me." She said to everyone.

Aichi and Emi shot her a puzzled look. "I, Lady Royal Shizuka, must protect the princess at all cost." she continued. "WHAAT!?" they shouted in shock. "Now I remember! You're Lady Royal Shizuka! Lady Royal of Princess Mayumi, Miyel's mother!" Kenta exclaimed. "Who's Miyel?" All of them asked. Ren,Kenta,Leon and Shizuka answered, "Her!" while pointing to Misaki. "Why Miyel?" Miwa ;s my real name,Miwa. I used a fake name, you can call still call me Misaki." Everyone was shocked. "And how about this two?" Kai asked while pointing to Kenta and Leon. "Oh yeah. They're our cousins too." Ren said cheerfully. "I don't get what's going on here..." Kai added. "How about we tell you everything. No secrets kept." Shizuka said. They all nodded in agreement. "It sure is strange for us to meet here." Leon said before telling the story. "It's Fate, your Highness." Shizuka said while bowing to him. They were shocked to hear the word 'Your Highness' and shouted, "Your Highness?!" Ren, Leon, Misaki,Kenta and Shizuka just smile at them.

**The early night was filled with shocking words and hidden secrets. But what will happen later on? FInd out on the next chapter!**

* * *

**Shi: *Sulking in the corner while crying*...**

**Kamui: What's wrong with you? Earlier you were happy now you're sad.**

**Shi: I had a fight with my spoiled brat sister...**

**Kai: You deserve it!**

**Shi: What do you mean 'I deserve it'!? I was so kind to her and she's treating me like she's the Boss! I'll find a way to get out of this hell and never return for eternity!**

**Shin: You're super kind that's why you're younger sister is being mean to you.**

**Shi: She's so smart and always says the same sentence all the time! How are you going to explain that, huh? She acts like an 'Angel' at school and a 'Devil' at home! Why can't she just act at school the same way she acts at home! Every teacher thought of her as the 'kindest'. Not only she's famous, super smart, cute but she's also a devil! How do you explain that!?**

**Everyone: *sweatdropped* **

**Misaki: Maybe we should continue on... PLEASE REVIEW! it's the only way to return her back to normal.**

**Shi: *Lifts a table and throws it outside* That will help... Please review! I just express my feelings here.**

**Everyone:Bye for now!**

**Shi:*mumbled* I guess I better join the JUDO club nxt. school year.*evil laugh***

**Everyone: scary...**


	3. Aqualia and Psyqualia

Shi:** I'm back with a longer chapter!**

**Kamui: how many days it took you to make the story?!**

**Shi: less than 6 hrs. or so...**

**Everyone: *shocked* :O**

**Shi: you see, my imagination is near a hundred percent. That's why.**

**Aichi: Awesome!**

**Shi: Thanks!Where's Misaki?**

**Shin: Reading a book.**

**Shi:how about Kai?**

**Aichi: Trying to keep his eyes away from Misaki. I saw him earlier staring at Misaki while she reads a book.**

**Shi: *giggled* looks like someone's interested. Every question you've asked while reading the first 2 chapters will be answered in Chapter 3. On with the story.**

**Kamui: Disclaimer: Shi-kun doesn't own CFV.**

**Note: ****_italic: thinking._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aqualia and Psyqualia**

All of them gathered in the living room. They sat as they began to tell the story."Hundreds of years ago, two powerful persons live in a galaxy inside the atmosphere of the Earth. This galaxy was invisible to Earth as if it is nothing. Its name is Qualia. Aqualia Milkovich was the queen of the galaxy while the king is Psyqualia Trinomos. These two were the best of friends ever lived. Until one day, Psyqualia expressed his love for Aqualia through proposing to her to be his wife. She joyfully accept his love and cried tears of joy. Preparation for the wedding took days. But the joy ended when a message was sent to the king, the queen got kidnapped while on a preparation. The king got angry and quickly ordered his servants to prepare for battle. When they reached where the kidnapper and the queen were, they were shocked. The kidnapper was the late king, known as the father of Aqualia. He didn't want them to get married, no one knows why. He let out a gun and point it to the queen's head. King Psyqualia got scared and carefully threw his weapons and ordered his servants to drop their weapons. But that didn't change anything. The queen was killed by his own father. King Psyqualia had a mixed emotion of sadness, pain and anger. His anger grew and grew through all the years passed. The father of queen Aqualia ruled over the Aqualians while king Psyqualia ruled the Psyqualians. War started from that day." Shizuka said as she tells the story.

Kamui raised his hand and asked, "So the queen died,right? But how did that princess Mayumi become a princess? Was she adopted?" Shizuka smiled and said,"No, she wasn't adopted." Aichi got confused and asked," Then, how did she become a princess?" Shizuka continued the story. "Little they know, queen Aqualia had 2 offsprings, a boy and a girl. During the preparation, She was blessed with 2 royal offsprings. Only the maids,servants and her kind prisoned mother knew about it. Her mother and the servants tried to hide them from her father and the elders. When she died, her mother and the maids work hard to take care of the two babies until they grew. King Psyqualia didn't know about this. He decided to get married to someone else. They had 2 offsprings as well." She faced Misaki and said, "One of queen Aqualia's offsprings was your mother, Mayumi Milkovich. Aqualia's mother decided to use their family name to the children to not let king Psyqualia know about them. Your father, Sinka Tokura was the son of a Middle-class family. that means he's not royalty but living a simple life. He's a Psyqualian." She stopped and faced everyone. She continued, "The war ended when king Psyqualia died, But the Psyqualians and Aqualians are still angry at each late king of the Aqualians was prisoned and the late queen was now free and she ruled the Aqualians thanks to a little teamwork from the servants, lady Mayumi and her brother, Samuel. i become a Lady Royal of princess Mayumi when she was 18 and I was 17."

She again faced Misaki and said, "Your parents met in a special garden. This garden was where king Psyqualia and queen Aqualia met as well. Lady Mayumi told me that if you go to this garden and take care of it, your destined to find True Love. Your parents and I wished that... you'll take care of it and find True Love." Misaki blushed a lot. Kai didn't know how he should feel, Jealous, Happy for her or what? His heart skip a beat. He thought,_"Why is my heart beating like this? It feels like my heart is saying something. I don't hane interest in her or anything." _To forget what his heart did, he asked, " How did those powers existed?" "It's because of Psyqualia and Aqualia's strong feelings and emotions. The Ultra Rare girls knew about it." Misaki and Ren said. "Well we know about Psyqualia and Aqualia, but...we..um.." Rekka said. "I sent you guys to Earth so you can guard the people who have that power! NOT to keep them on liking the power!" Leon shouted to the girls. They were bowing to him while apologizing. "We're really sorry! Please forgive us! We thought that if we let the humans encounter the power, we'll rule over the Aqualians." Ren, Misaki and Kenta got mad and shouted, "Who told you to take over the Aqualians!?" All of them were suprised of what they did.

"Wait, So, if Psyqualians and Aqualians hate each other, How did Misaki's parents fell in love to each other?" Kamui asked making things clear."To tell you, Not only lady Miyel's parents had a forbidden love to each other, but also lord Ren's parents. Miyel's parents fell in love because they understand each other while Ren's parents are like 'The more you hate, the more you love' thing." Shizuka explained. Ren got a little embarassed about that. "Are you guys the only offsprings born?" Asaka asked. "No." Ren and Misaki said at the same time. All of them were suprised. "Are you saying you have siblings?" Emi asked. Again, they said at the same time, "Yes." "Describe them." Miwas pleaded. Ren was the first one to answer. "An elder sister:mean but caring, scary but has passion and a name is Reitei(Reyty). Status: still alive" They all turned to Misaki and asked, "How about yours?" Misaki looked away and said,"I don't know if I should tell." Miwa pleaded with puppy eyes,"PLEASE!" Misaki sighed and said," 2 elder siblings. Eldest: Jasmime, she can be a bit scary. Kind,loving,very cheerful like Ren, smart and have a fiancé , Taliasen:known as Talia to can be scary as well. He's a boy next door,smart,adopted,loves dragons,knows all about music,can be serious and a loving brother."

She lowered her head as her hair shadow her eyes. They all smile about how their siblings are related to them. they heard Misaki mumbled and faced her."Status: Both are dead because of one reason,'Sacrifice'" Misaki added as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I shoudn't have forced you to say it to us." Miwa apologized." 's alright. I can't keep it are meant to be kept. But it's also meant to be told." Misaki said as she wipe her tears. She looked up and smile to show that she's okay. "the story is at end. Any questions?" Kenta asked. Emi raised her hand and asked,"So mom, You're the Lady Royal of Misaki's mom. Does that mean I'm Misaki's Lady Royal?!" Shizuka smiled and said,"If that's okay for Misaki?" "It's okay for me." Misaki said. Emi was really happy. Misaki shift her eyes to Kai and quickly shift it to somewhere else._"Why did you did that, Misaki? Get a grip of yourself!"_ She thought to herself. Kai noticed Misaki earlier looking at him. _"Why did she look at me? There's nothing wrong with me." _ Kai thought to himself. "Any more questions?" Kenta asked again."How come it wasn't obvious for Misaki that she's being influence by another power also?" Asaka asked. "Looks like you're curious about me all of a sudden." Misaki said teasing her.

"I'm just asking!" Asaka shouted angrily. "Well, It's because I know how to control myself. I have a little self trust while Ren, he have trust in his deck." Misaki explained. "If a Psyqualian and an Aqualian are forbidden to fell in love, shouldn't princess Mayumi and Sinka be locked up?" Suiko asked. "You got that wrong. The truth is, Before king Psyqualia died, Both of the kings agreeded to stop the war. They also agreeded that 2 half Psyqualians and half Aqualians must rule over the galaxy and make the people to love one another and have peace to each one another. Lady Miyel's parents and Ren's parents hid in the forest to hide their love."

≈**Few hours later ≈**

It was late at night when they all decided to go home. Leon and Kenta stayed with Misaki and woke up near midnight because her mind was full of thinking especially now that all of her secrets are revealed to her friends. But one thing that never leaves her mind was what she felt earlier when she stared at Kai. Her heart skip a beat and beat faster and harder. It was still painful but she didn't mind it because she also felt it when she met Kai when she was a little girl. They become childhood friends. She walk around and spotted Kenta and Leon sleeping on a couch in the living room. "How long since we never see each other? Me and Ren used to take care of you. Now, you're all grown up. Things are fast. I hope we can take care of everything." Misaki whisphered to them. She dressed herself up (Her clothes are just like in Season 2) and decided to walk outside. She went to a 24 hours cafe. She bought a cup of coffee and sitted on a chair. It had a small table infront of her and another chair infront of the table. While on a deep thinking, she heard someone asking her. "What are you doing here so late at night?" She looked up and saw the one and only Toshiki Kai. "N-nothing i-i-important." Misaki stammered. Kai sat infront of her.

"What about you, What are you doing here?" Misaki asked. "Nothing important, I-I guess." Kai answered. He stuttered on the letter 'I' and blushed a light color red. _"Did he just stuttered and blushed? He looks really cute! Wait! Did I just thought Kai is cute?!" _Misaki thought. She shook her head to remove that thought. "What's with the shooking?" Kai asked while raising one eyebrow. Misaki looked down to her coffee as she blushed. "Nothing. I-It's n-none of your b-buis-ness." She stuttered as her hand grip on the edge of her skirt. _"She's really cute when she blushed. She's really beautiful! Wait, What?! Get a grip of yourself Kai! What is wrong with you?!" _Kai thought to himself as he stared at the girl infront of him. A waitress noticed them and thought,_ "Awww..They sure make a cute couple!" _"What are you going to do now?"Kai asked to cover the silent. Misaki looked up and said,"Well maybe I should go back home. Together with Kenta,Leon and Ren." "One question wasn't asked earlier. You said your home was turned into a sea of fire,(according to chap. 1) what happened to it now?" Kai asked. "It did turned into a sea of fire,but no one knoes why.

The fire forced us to leave and went to Earth. My uncle Samuel sacrificed himself to stop the fire. I was still a really little girl that time. Uncle Sam went to Earth after the fire incident happened. He told us that he made a new city for us, but mom and dad declined and decided to live on Earth." Misaki explained as she drink her coffee. "How did your siblings died?' Kai asked. "Well actually, I don't know how they died. My uncle took Jasmime without us knowing. It was the same with Talia. All I know is they sacrifice for us. The sacrifices they're doing is not only for their family but also for the people living on Earth. They were trying to lock up the two strong powers but it keeps on escaping. You can say that my world is all about sacrifces." Misaki said. Kai smiled at her and said, "Remember, I promise to help you in every way I can." Misaki sighed and said," You can help me every way you want." She finished her coffee and together, they left. While walking back, Misaki asked,"Hey Kai, Can you do me a favor?" Kai looked at her and said," Sure, what is it?" Misaki lowered her head and said, "Can you and Q4 come with me to the galaxy? I want some special people to guide and help me." Kai took a deep breath and let it out. He hold her hand and said, "Sure. we'll be here for you, I'll be here." Misaki blushed and smiled. With that, Kai escorted Misaki back and he returned home. He smiled to himself bacause of what he said and thought while talkng to the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

**Shi: Yey! 3 down hundreds more to go!**

**Misaki and Kai: Seriously?! Hundreds!?**

**Shi: of course. hmm... I think the OCs are important in the story too.**

**Kenta and Leon: Ya think.**

**Shi: yeah. Just now. Sorry for few days late update. It was my birthday last Sunday and mom and dad's Anniversary yesterday. Me, younger sis and elder bro work hard on the ice cream cake we made. It was delicious!**

**Shin: looks like you had fun.**

**Shi:yeah I did. This April, I'll be a working student and an author at the same time. I can do it!**

**Aichi and Kamui: Please review!**

**Shi: thank you Astrid94 for your support! Adios!**


	4. Welcome home

**Shi: I'm back! Sorry for the late update.**

**Kai: Let me guess, there are more sweet stuff in there?**

**Shi: No not much, but enough for both of you.**

**Misaki: Whatever.**

**Kamui: What took you so long?**

**Shi: I got lazy, plus, we will have a swimming day this Tuesday or Monday.**

**Aichi: Sounds fun! Can we come?**

**Shi: Yeah sure! It will be fun! With Kai seeing Misaki, that is.**

**Misaki: What do you mean seeing me?!**

**Shi: Oh nothing...Anyways, On with the story! Aichi, will you please?**

**Aichi: She-nee doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

* * *

**~ Chapter 4: Welcome Home ~**

It was early in the morning when Kenta and Leon woke up and forced Misaki to wake up as well. "Time to wake up! You need to start packing your things. We'll be leaving sooner." Kenta said joyfully. As Misaki heard that they are leaving soon, She tried to hold back her anger. She couldn't hold it and shouted, "Who told you that I'm going back there!?" She started throwing pillows, combs and make up stuffs to them as they run away from her room. They were frightened. When they were finally gone, Misaki let out a sigh. Shin came and said, "You know why they are here?" Misaki thought for a moment and shook her head. "The reason why they are here is because of you guys. They are here to return you guys back to planet Qualia." Shin explained. "But I don't want to live there anymore! I just, can't handle it anymore." Misaki said. Shin sat beside her and said, "I know how you feel. But you have to, it's for the best. If we come with them, you will be able to change everything, just the way it is." Before Shin left, he said,"Think carefully, it's for the best." He quickly left her to make breakfast. Misaki thought for a moment. _"I really don't wanna go back. But, at the same time, I want to go to the garden. I don't know why but I just want to. I also wanted to know about what happened to my sister and my brother. If I rule planet Qualia,together with Ren, We will be able to return everything just the way it is. But I don't wanna go alone with the people I already know."_

Just when she was thinking of a way, she remembered what Kai promised her. She quickly took a bath and dressed up. She went downstairs and saw Shin, Kenta and Leon in the dining room. She ran to them and said, "Alright, I'll be coming but on one condition. Team Q4, AL4 and team Caesar will come with us." Leon and Kenta stared for a mometn and sasid, "Deal!" Shin was confused. "Team Caesar? But they don't know about this." Shin said. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to them." Misaki said. She sat on a chair as Shin prepared the foods. They ate quietly. "Only bring you deck. You don't need so much stuff. Everything is already back at the palace." Leon said. "If you like, you can bring other important stuff." Kenta added. After eating, Misaki quickly packed few things like her deck, cellphone, her parents' photo and her necklace in her small shoulder bag. She hang her bag on her shoulder and went to Ren's place. He was already awake and preparing few things. "Ren, will your team come with us?" Misaki asked. "I thought you would never asked. But how did you convinced them?" Ren said. "I told them that we're only coming if our teammates and friends are coming. Please invite team Caesar as well and explain it to them." Misaki explained. She quickly left and went to Aichi's house. She knocked and Emi was the one who opened the door. "What are you doing here, Misaki?" She asked. Misaki bent down and said, "Emi, will you come with me to planet Qualia together with our friends?" Emi was very happy and hugged her. "I really want to! I promise you, I'll be the best Lady Royal for you!" Emi said as she let go of her.

As Misaki walked back to Card Capital, She took out her phone and texted Miwa and Kai to come with her. Miwa was the one who texted back. _"Sure, I'll be there. I'm your bro after all." _Misaki was expecting Kai to text back, but she recieved nothing. She hid her phone and reached Card Capital. Kenta greeted her. "Hey,Miyel! We're leaving this afternoon." He said and left. Misaki sighed and enter the shop. _"I'm going to miss this place." _She thought. "Princess, are you alright?" A small voice was heard. She turned to the counter and saw the assistant cat. She smiled to her and said, "I'm fine. How long since you never used your voice?" The assistant cat lie down and said, "It's been years! Good thing you didn't forget to change my collar." The assistant cat said. Her collar was made of gold with a ruby shaped like a heart infront of it that helps her speak properly. Her normal collar didn't allow her to speak, she can speak without any collar but the gold collar helps her speak properly. "Are you ready?" She asked. Misaki didn't answer. She sat behind the counter and said, "Maybe, I'm not sure. It's a big thing." The cat sat on her lap and said, "Don't worry, princess. Your friends are here for you." "You're right." Misaki said as she rubbed the cat's behind ear. Afternoon came and they were preparing. Shin and Misaki are waiting infront of the shop. Not long, team AL4 and team Caeser came. "So, you're a princess." Yuri said. Misaki just smirked. Ren approached Misaki and said, "Hey, thanks. You returned me back to the old me. And thank you for convincing Kenta and Leon to make our friends come with us." Misaki just smiled and said, "No problem."

While they are talking, team Q4 arrived together with Emi, Shizuka and Miwa. "Looks like you're having fun." Emi said cheerfully. Misaki turned around and saw them. The first one she saw was Kai. He was looking at her from the edge of his eyes. Misaki smiled and approached them. "I'm glad you will be coming with us." She said. "So like, I'm asking, Kai, you are coming?" Miwa asked Kai teasingly. "I'm her teammate as well. And also, I made a promise to her. I'll do anything as long as she returns Ren back to normal." Kai said in a bored tone. "Is that all?" Miwa asked teasingly again. "Yeah, what did you expect?" Kai said seriously. Miwas just chuckled. _"Men, this is going to be tough." _He thought. Ren looked around and asked, "Hey Miyel, where are Kenta and Leon?" Misaki turned around and said, "Well, they said that they'll get a ride for us from planet Qualia." Emi approached Misaki and asked, "Say Misaki, What does planet Qualia look like?" "You'll see sooner." Misaki answered. "Princess, your ride will come soon." The assistacat said. She just just arrived from the shop. All of them were suprised that the cat can talk. "Aah! The cat is talking!" Kamui exclaimed. "Relax, she's not gonna bite you or anything. Besides, she can already talk before. she's a cat from plant Qualia." Shin explained. Now Everyone is calmed. Suddenly, a portal appeared. 4 limos came out from it. The limos stopped infront of them and Kenta came out from one of it. "Here are the rides. Miyel, Shin, Ren and Abigail will be in one limo together with us. The others will have one limo each team." He explained. Leon came out and said, "The ride will take for 1 hour so please be patient." "Who is...Abigail?" Aichi asked. "The cat." Ren answered. "We never usually call her that since we got here." Misaki said.

She shifted her eyes to Kai and saw him staring at her. They both look away blushing. Misaki felt something heavy in her chest and so do as Kai. _"Why do I feel so light-headed?! Why is my heart beating hard and fast like something is weighing it down?!" _Kai thought. They all ride the Limos they're asigned to and left. In the first Limo, Misaki was quiet as she pats Abigail, who is asleep on her lap. In the second Limo was team Q4, third was team AL4 and fourth is team Caesar. A big portal opened and the Limos entered it. As the Limos enter, they saw a the whole universe. Stars, comets, asteroids, satellite, moon and many others are seen. Ren was getting bored and took out a device installed in the car and tap on some app. In the second Limo, something rang. Shizuka took out the device that was ringing and opened it. She pressed a button and Ren appeared. He was video calling. "Hi! I was getting bored so I called." He said. "Can I speak to Aichi?" Shizuka nodded and handed Aichi the device and he gladly accept it. "Hey, um, Sorry for being evil. I guess I really can't control myself. But thanks to Miyel, I came back to the old me." Ren apologized. He noticed that they were near their destination. He said ti them, "Well I gotta go. We're already near planet Qualia." The device turned off and Aichi gave it back ti his mom. They look infront and saw a big, beautiful galaxy, almost looks like planet Cray. As they entered it, a flash of light shined. "Welcome to plantet Qualia!" A voice was heard from Kenta. All teams heard it. They look outside and saw a different world.

It almost looks like planet Cray only it has more buildings and houses and many people. "We'll be going to Psyqualia palace." Leon said. The ride took 30 minutes to reach the palace. As the teams kept looking outside the window, they noticed the cars stopped. Infront of it was a big silver gate with the writings 'Psyqualia' in it. The gate opened and the Limos entered it. When all of the cars are parked, They get out of it. The teams quickly approached Ren and Misaki. "Wow! This qorls sure is beautiful!" Asaka exclaimed joyfully. "I'm glad you like it. This is where me and Leon live." Ren said happily. "Ren, Miyel, everybody knows that both of you are half Psyqualian and half Aqualian, So no need to act too different. You can act normal here but act royalty infront of the elders." Leon and Kenta explained. They saw the palace was huge and the front yard as well. As they enter the palace, a red carpet was prepared. It reached the throne where the kings, queens, princesses and princes are sitted. The carpet was surrouded by maids, butlers and servants who are bowing to them. They saw 3 familiar maids and decided to approach them. The 3 maids lift their heads up and saw them staring at them. "Ultra Rare?!" The team axclaimed. Apperantly, the 3 maids were Rekka, Suiko and Kourin. "They are the head maids of the palace." Leon said. THe Ultra Rare girls were embarrased. Their faces were really red. They left them and went upstairs. They had big stairs that are shining. They reached the second floor. "This floor is where the servants', butlers' and maids' rooms are." Leon said giving them a tour.

They were suprised on how big the palace is. "Let's go to the third floor." kenta said. Leon lead the way to an elevator. "We'll use the elevator since there are no stairs here." Leon said. The elevator was big enough for them**(Can you imagine how big the elevator was?!) **A few moments later, they reached the third floor and the glass doors slid open. The hall was wide and the floor had a brown carpet on it. There were closed windows that let the sunlights and few heats in the rooms and halls. As they were about to enter a room, They heard running. "Ren Suzugamori! You're so dead!" A shout from a 25 years old girl was head. That voice made Leon, Kenta, Misaki and Ren's skin crawl all over their body. They slowly turned left and saw an angry Reitei. "H-hey s-s-sis, long t-time n-no see." Ren stammered. Reitei run up to them and quickly hugged Ren and Misaki. "I missed you guys so much! Many years passed sice we saw each other." She sobbed as she slowly let go of them. They others were suprised on how her personality and emotion changed fast. Now that she doesn't look scary, they can see her appearance clearly.

She has a short, curly, red hair that reaches her shoulders. She wore a strapless white dress that reaches her knee and a black high heeled shoes. She was suprised that Ren and Misaki quickly hugged her back. Both of them were crying softly. "I thought..I would never.. ever...see you again." Ren sobbed. "I missed you so much." Misaki friends just stared at them happily. Seeing families joined together once more made them smile. Ren and Misaki slowly let go of her. They heard Leon and Kenta crying and sobbing. They turned around as they heard Kenta speak. "We thought..we would never see you again. Miyel, Ren. *sob*." "I'm really glad that we see you again *sob* even though everything changed, You are still... the same Miyel and Ren we know!" Leon added as they hugged Ren and Misaki. They hugged them back. Their hug last for minutes. "Ren, Miyel, Welcome home!" Reitei, Leon and Kenta said. They were so happy that they finally see each other again.

* * *

**Shi: finally I'm done. TBH, I created half of the story before our swimming and the other half after it.**

**Aichi: The swimming was great! Thanks for inviting us!**

**Shi: Your Welcome! Glad you like it. Oh, that reminds me, Kai, I saw you talking with someone in the other pool, who was it? I can't seem to figure it out.**

**Kai: *blushes* It's none of you buisness...**

**Shi: none of my buisness, eh? fine, if you don't tell me I'll make the story fiction T.**

**Kai: hmmm... Fine, I was talking to Misaki.**

**Shi: how hard can it be to answer my question? You were only talking to Misaki, no biggy.*mumbles* well to me it is, hehe. Well then, what did you talk about?**

**Kai: *blushing* n-n-nothing!**

**Shi: OMG! You're blushing! that means you talk about sweet stuff, didn't you?!**

**Misaki: *blushes* no we didn't!**

**Shi: hmph! fine! I won't force it out of you. But to me, I think you did.**

**Misaki:*still blushing* fine, whatever.**

**Aichi: Um, please review! We hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. The Garden of Love

**Shi: I'm back! I made this story a little longer. So, Misaki, What did you talk about when you and Kai were in the swimming?**

**Misaki: I already told you, we talked about our normal lives.**

**Shi: I don't think think that's what you talk about. I van tell you're lying. Tell me the truth or I'll make this story Fiction T and add more cheesy sweet stuff!**

**Kai and Misaki: hmmm...Fine, but us only.**

**Shi: No. You better tell all of us.**

**Kai and Misaki: What?!**

**Shi: You heard me. I'll give you some time. Right now, Let's start the story. Kamui, will you please?**

**Kamui: I can't wait until later. Shi-nee doesn't own CFV. Bushiroad does.**

* * *

**~The Garden of Love~**

After the little Reunion, Leon continued the tour. He slowly opened the big brown door. It revealed a big room. "This is the guest room. Our guests will be staying here." Leon said. The room had 2 long sofas, a bookshelf and many others. "But since you're friends of Ren and Miyel, each one of you will be having their own room." Kenta added. He closed the door and said, "We'll be going to other rooms now." He lead the way to a glass door. It slid open and they saw some machines. "This is where we exercise and do gymnastics." "Can we skip the tour and go to Aqualia palace, instead?" Kenta pleaded. "Good idea, I'll continue the tour some other time. But I have to show Ren his room first." Leon answered. They all nodded in agreement. "The third floor are some extra rooms. The next floor is the 4th floor where important rooms are. Like our rooms." Reitei explained. They used an elevator angain to the 4th floor. They quickly reached the top. "Our rooms are near to each other." Reitei said as they left the elevator. Leon opened a silver wooden door. They saw a the room was really big. Ren's bed was a king-sized bed. The colors were red and black. "Here's your room, Ren. It has a king-sized bed, books on the bookshelves, your own study place, a flat screen TV: so you can watch what's happening on both here and on Earth, you have a small refrigirator so you can eat if you're hungry, a sofa and a coffe table and here's your closet." Reitei and Leon said giving Ren a tour to his room. All of them were Speechless. o.o -_-

They showed them the door to Ren's closet. It slowly opened. They couldn't see much because it was dark. Suddenly, the lights opened one by one. His closet was a little big. There were drawers, closets and cabinets. "Wanna see what are hiding behind those drawers and cabinets?" Leon said handing Ren a remote. "Press the combination 6-5-6." he added. Ren wasn't really himself. He was really suprised on how his room and closet are so different from before. zhe pressed the combination and one of the drawers opened. The drawers were filled with gems. They were shocked. "The drwer of gems. Those gems are used for protecting you. You must wear one everyday." Leon said. "You can try exploring your room and closet later. Right now, I wanna see Misaki's room!" Reitei and Emi exclaimed. They all nodded and went downstairs. They went outside to ride the Limos again. "The ride will take half an hour or so." Kenta said. "Can I be with Q4?" Misaki requested. "Me too. I wanna be with my team." Ren said. "Okay fine." Kenta said. They both ride together with their teams. In the middle of the ride, Aichi asked Misaki. "Hey Misaki, Why did you want to be with us?" Misaki smiled and said, " Well, It's because I want to be with my friends. You guys really helped me a lot." They all smiled at each other. They waited until they reached Aqualia palace. It had a golden gate with the writing 'Aqualia' in it. The gate opened and the Limos entered it. The Limos stopped and the head outside. It almost looks like Psyqualia palace only it has some differences. The front yard was filled with different kinds of flowers. They entered the palace and saw light colors like white.

It was really different from Psyqualia palace because Psyqualia has some dark colors while Aqualia has some light colors. There was also a red carpet the reaches the throne. As usual, there were maids, butlers and servants bowing to them. They went upstairs. "The palces are just like Psyqualia palace. The 2nd floor is where the servants' rooms are, the 3rd floor is where the other rooms are and the 4th floor is where our rooms are." Kenta explained. "We're just gonna skip to Miyel's room." He added. They went to the 4th floor using the elevator. While they are in the elevator, Leon asked Reitei. "I almost forgot. How was your pictorial, Reitei?" "What pictorial?" Ren ans Misaki asked. "Oh yeah, You didn't know. You see, while you were gone, Reitei became famous around here. She's a model and a singer." Kenta explained. Ren, Misaki and Shin were shocked. "That's right! Oh. my pictorial is fine. Manager made me wear some swimsuits and some clothes for summer." Reitei said. "And you're not embarrassed?" Ren asked. "Why would I be?" Reitei answered. "Thought you might say that." Ren and Misaki said. Reitei giggled at their similarities. They heard a 'ding' and the glass doors slid open. The hall was really wide and the fllor was covered with brown carpet. There were big windows that let the sunlights and heats in. "Your room is next to you're siblings room, Miyel." Kenta said. He opened a gold wooden door and revealed a lavender room. "This is...my room?" They were really shocked. Her room is really big. It was colored with violet, purple, lavender and white with a hint of blue matching her eyes.

"This is your room. You have a big round violet bed, your own study place, book in the bookshelves, Television, your own computer, a sofa with a coffee table, a small refrigirator filled with delicious foods, your own place where you play vanguard and many others. You also have your own closet and terrace. Oh, Abigail will be staying in you room. She have her own bed near yours." Kenta said pointing to a small round bed. "Your closet is at the second floor of your room." Kenta added. "Wait! Msaki's room has 2 floors?!" Kamui exclaimed. Kenta nodded. He lead them to an elevator inside Misaki's room and went upstairs. "Here's your closet, Miyel." Kenta said leading them to a wooden door painted with violet cirlcles. It slowly slid open and the lights opened one by one. "Um...This is...my..closet?" Misaki asked. She was really shocked seeing her own clost looks like a shopping mall. There were drawers,closets and cabinets too. There were also mirrors on the side. "Miyel, here's the remote!" Kenta said joyfully. Misaki accepted the remote feeling a little shakey. "Now, press the combination 6-5-6!" Kenta said. Leon said the same thing to Ren when he was showing him his closet. Misaki slowly pressed the combination and one of the drawers opened. They slowly peaked inside and saw something shocking. All of them, especially the girls, were really shocked. The drawer was filles with not only gems, but also jewerlies like necklaces,bracelets, earings and rings that are made of silver,gold and diamond that are shinning and sparkling. "Waaaahhh! They are so beautiful!" The girls exclaimed as the boys just stared with shocked face.

"That's only half of it. Now, let me show you the other half." Kenta said pointing at them. He flicked a light switch and revealed something shocking to the girls. The other side of the closet was full of beautiful clothes arranged properly. It really looks like you're in mall. Misaki was really shocked. She saw different kinds of clothes like prom dresses and gowns, normal clothes and many more. It also revealed a closet of shoes, mostly high heels. The girls, except Misaki, screamed in excitement and ran up to the clothes. "Alright! Now, let's go to your terrace." Kenta said. They all nodded in agreement. They left the closet and went downstairs to Misaki's room. Kenta lead them to a big door with glasses and opened it. As he slowly opened it, They saw the terrace was really big. It had a big fountain in the middle, tables and chairs made of metal and some flowers on the side. It was a sudden that Misaki felt a little romantic inside of her. _"This is weired. I never felt this before. *gasp* Could it be that the garden is near here?" _Misaki thought to herself. Kai noticed her actions. At the moment, he felt the same, too. _"This is weired. What is this feeling, I never felt this before." _Kai thought the same. While Kenta was explaining stuff, Misaki went ti the edge of the terrace.**(N/A: You do know what I meant by the edge of the terrace, qui?) **As the wind blew, her hair waves in the mid air. Suddenly, Kai's heart started racing. He finds it hard to breathe. He felt like some butterflies are flattering around his stomach. _"This is getting really weired for me. Why am I feeling this?!" _He thought as he tries to calm himself down. Misaki was staring at the clouds. She felt more romance inside of her. She looked down and saw some gardeners are planting trees and flowers and watering the plants.

While looking around, something made her in real shock. She quickly ran pass the fountain into the room. The others noticed. "Hm, Miyel? Where are you going?" Kenta asked. But she ignored it and quickly ran out of the room. "Miyel?!" Leon and Kenta shouted as they ran after her. The others followed. She ran outside and went at the back of the castle. They were shouting her name but she ignored it. When they reached the back of the castle, they saw her staring at something. "Hey, Misaki! What's the matter?!" Shin shouted. "Sis! Are you alright!?" Miwa shouted worriedly. They approached her and saw what was she staring at. It was a big golden gate covered with dust, dirt and vines. "What is that thing?" Yuri asked. "Misaki, what is that?" Emi asked. Misaki didn't answer. Shizuka just realize what it is. _"Wait, is that the... It can't be." _She couldn't believe that it still existed after the great sea of fire. Misaki lowered her head letting her bangs cover her eyes. "Lumen Histoire." She mumbled. All of them were confused and asked. "What?" Misaki quickly turned around to face them and said, "This is it! I finally found it! Lumen Histoire! The garden of Love!" They could see that she was really happy. But still, they were confused. "What is...Lumen Histoire?" Aichi asked. "Lumen Histoire, the garden of Love. it's the place where lady Miyel's parents met. The same with lord Ren's parents and king Psyqualia and queen Aqualia." Shizuka explained. "Wow! It sounds romantic there." Emi said. "How do we...open the gate?" Gai asked. Everyone was thinking of a way. While they were thinking, Misaki approached the gate and examined it. In the middle of the gate, she saw something slowly dust the dirt off.

Everyone noticed her and just watched her do what she is doing. As she fininshed dusting the dirt off, they saw a big ruby shaped of a heart shining and sparkling. They can see the ruby slowly glows. It glows really bright and shined to them. It was so bright that they have to cover there eyes to avoid the light. The light slowly disappeared and they carefully remove their arms from their eyes. They saw some writing in the air that they don't understand. "What are those?" Koutei asked. "Those are Runes." Misaki said. "I can't understand them." Ren said. "All of us don't" Asaka said. Misaki, Ren, Reitei, Kenta and Leon was thinking of what does the runes say. Unexpectedly, Kai spoke, "Lumen Histoire, the garden of Love. In order to open the gate, You must do 2 things: first, you must open the lock with the key of happiness. Second, you must SING 2 songs. This songs can only be sang by two persons who have the heart of gold. First, is the song of courage and freedom. Second, is the song of love. Sing it with purity of heart." Everyone was suprised. "How did you read the runes, Kai?" Aichi asked. "My uncle taught me how." Kai said with his usual tone. "How are we gonna find the key and sing the 2 songs, if we even don't know what the song is?!" Kamui exclaimed. "I think I know where the key of happiness is." Shin said. Everyone stared at him in confusion. "Misaki, do you remember when you were always sad? And when I gave you that key?" Shin asked pointing to Misaki's necklace. She just nodded. "Before I gave you that key, you were really lonely. But when I gave it to you, you were really happy and started smiling again." Misaki understands it all very well.

She fits it all together and realized, "So wait, are you saying that this key I'm wearing...is the key of happiness?" Shin nodded and smiled. Suddenly, the key glew a bright yellow and sparkled. But it ended quickly. "So all we need now are the 2 songs." Reitei said. "I think I know what the songs are." Misaki said. "How come you know?" Ren asked. "The first song is the song that mom,dad and Jasmine used to sing to me before bed. And the secong one is the song that Talia sings to me in order to help me do a social dance." Misaki answered. "Well then, sing it." Reitei ordered. "Huh?!" Misaki answered unsurely. "You need to sing it. So, we know what the song is." Kenta and Leon said. "Um..." Everybody was staring at her. She opened her mouth but no voice was heard. She opened it again and said, "I...I can't" Everyone stared in confusion. "It's okay. You don't need it. We understand." Yuri said. Reitei, Kenta, Leon and Ren couldn't believe what they just heard. "B-but, you used to sing for us. All of us do. Every Psyqualian and Aqualian." Kenta said. "M-more infact, you love singing." Ren said. Misaki just smiled at them shyly. Shin and Abigail can understand her situation and asked, "Do you guys really want to know?" They nodded. Shin continued, "You see, the reason why Misaki can't sing anymore is because she got traumatized when she was a little girl." All of them couldn't belive what Shin is saying. "What?!" Misaki tried to smile to them to calm them down.

Shin continued, "After her parents' death and her sibling disappearance, Misaki got traumatized. It took 3 months before she could talk again. When her voice came back, she was really happy. She waited long in order to sing again. But when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She keeps on trying it but failed. That's when she gave up on singing." When Misaki was listening, tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, we understand. We sorry for forcing you." Leon apologized. "N-no, it's okay. You didn't mean it." Misaki said as she slowly wipe her tears off. Kai was kinda feeling sorry for her. She was his bestfriend for a long time, yet, he doesn't know about this. "Then, how are we gonna open the gate?" Emi asked. "We'll leave that for now. There are more important things to do." Misaki said staring at the gate. "We should get inside and eat dinner. It's getting late." Kenta reminded. They didn't notice that it was almost dark already. They quickly went inside and ate dinner. After eating, The went upstairs to their given rooms and rest. Misaki took a shower and wore her night clothes. It was a mini skirt and a white top with floral patterns revealing her shoulders. She couldn't sleep because of the many things happened. She went out to her terrace and sat at the edge of the fountain.**(N/A: You know the dry place where you sit at the fountain.) **_"Why? Why can't I sing anymore? Hm...This reminds me when mom and dad told me how they met..."_

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Princess! Where are you going?! It's already late!" Shizuka shouted as she ran up to Mayumi Milkovich. "Oh, Shizuka. I know it's already late but will you do me a favor?" Mayumi pleaded. "Yes, what is it?" Shizuka answered. "Will you let me leave the palace often? But please don't tell the others about this." Mayumi requested. "But lady Mayumi..*sigh* Alright princess." Shizuka answered. "Thank you!" Mayumi said as she left the castle went at the back of it. She went to a garden. She enetered the gate and said, "Lumen Histoire, the garden of love. this place keeps on getting more beautiful every time I came here." While watering the flowers, she heard someone speak, "There are really beautiful, aren't they?" She turned around and saw a green-haired teenager. Both of them were suprised to see each other. The world slowly faded away and their hearts started racing. They quickly returned back to normal. "Wait, you're the princess of Aqualia?" the boy asked. "Yes, I am. And who might you be?" She answered nervously. The boy smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Sinka Tokura. I'm a Psyqualian." "Well, I'm Mayumi Milkovich. Nice to meet you." Mayumi answered back. "I'm really sorry for breaking in. I got a bit lost. I have to leave now." Sinka said leaving but was stopped by Mayumi. "Wait! Can you please stay here for a while?" Sinka nodded. They talked for hours as they took care of the garden. "Aren't princesses should be staying in the castle?" Sinka asked. "I don't feel like staying there. I don't have any friends except Shizuka, she's my lady royal. I know them so well. Now I want to find new friends and have adventures. How about you?" Mayumi said. "I kinda run away. I don't wanna stay at my house. I also wanted to find new friends, like an Aqualian. I just wish the Aqualians and Psyqualians have peace to each other and end this war." Sinka said. Mayumi understands him very well. Both of them have the same wish. They became close friends and started having feelings for each other. They always meet at the garden and take care of it. Everything was really romantic._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

_"I still don't understand how dad got there, but it was really...romantic." _Misaki thought as she entered her room and fell asleep. _"If only we have't died, you won't suffer like this. If only we weren't born like this, we will be living a simple life. Miyel, I really wished that you find True Love even without the help of Lumen Histoire. I really missed you. And I know that you still can sing, just listen to your heart. I know that you still believe in the floating lights." _She heard a voice that made her awake. "W-what was that?" She asked herself. She ignored the voice and fall asleep again. But the words keeps on spinning on her head.

* * *

**Let's have a little game. I'll ask a question and you will review your answer.**

***Who do you think owns the voice that Misaki heard?***

**Clue: A family member. He/She would appear in some sooner chapters. Or should I say as the floating lights.**

* * *

**Shi: Alright! I'm done! Now, tell what happened during your little talk.**

**Kai & Misaki: *blushes* Uh-uhm...**

**Shi: Spit it or die! *holds a knife as dark auras appear***

**Kai: um...w-well, some w-words of M-Misaki made me realize s-s-something. W-when she w-w-was about to leave, I p-p-pulled her and k-k-k-kissed her. *blushes so do as Misaki***

**Shi: Oh My Gloooobb!(Adveture Time) Misaki got kissed by Kai, in the pool! Oh my glooob!**

**Kamui: Ha! The great Kai kisses the smart Misaki?!**

**Kai and Misaki: Oh, Shut it!**

**Shi: Breaking News! Kai and Misaki had their first kiss. Kai made the first move. Good think Shin is not around. Good Luck if he finds out!**

**Misaki: P-please don't.**

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired uuuuuuuuppp!**

**Shi: Natsuuuuuu! What are you doing here?!**

**Natsu: I'm waiting for you to upload chapter 2 of Green Leo.**

**Shi: please be patient! I' gonna upload soon, ok? *facepalm* Aichi, you so it.**

**Aichi: Um..please review! We'll be back on the next chapter, 'Royal Saviour'!**


	6. Royal Saviour

**Shi: heyoo~! Here's a new chapter titled 'Royal Savior'! This chapter is where my character will be appearing. She's not totally my OC but my counter part. **

**Aichi: you have a counter part?**

**Shi: Yes, Aichi. it's like this: She is my counter part in the Anime World where you belong, while me, I belong here on Reality world where the pain is killing me! Oh, Where are Kai and Misaki?**

**Miwa: Haven't you heard?**

**Shi: what?**

**Miwa: Kai and Misaki started going out. **

**Shi: going out? As in a date? oh my glob! That's so kawaii~! Let's start the story, where the jealousy begins!**

**Miwa: Ooh, I like that. Shi-san doesn't own CFV, Bushiroad does.**

**Shi: If I own it, it will be a total mess!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Royal saviour**

It was morning already. The maids, butlers and other servants are already awake doing their jobs. Everything was so quiet until...

"Misaki!"

Emi shouted entering Misaki's room. Misaki was surprised and quickly sit right up. "What's the matter, Emi?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. I was going to wake you up. I'm sorry I shouted." Emi said standing beside her. "No it's alright." Misaki said as she stand up and fix her bed. Emi smiled to her and said, "Everyone's waiting downstairs. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be helping you." Misaki took a bath and went to her closet. **(N/A: Her bathroom was next to her closet. It was painted with lavender and violet cirlcles. Only a bath tub is used for taking a bath.) **"Mom said that you and Ren will be meeting the elders today after breakfast. She said that you need to wear something black and white" Emi said as she searched for a black and white dress for her. "Here, this suits you, Misaki." Emi said. She found a strapless black dress with a white sash around the waist. There was a fitting place near the shoes. Misaki went in and try it on. She looked at the mirror and saw the dress was perfect for her.

She went outside and found Emi staring at her. "Wow, You look really beautiful." She commented. "Here, I found this gem and jewelries while you were dressing up." She showed her a silver necklace and a silver earing. While Misaki was wearing them, Emi put the gem on her sash. "Thank you, Emi." thanked Misaki. "You're not done, yet. You need some shoes." Emi said as she ran to the group of shoes. She picked a black high heels with a white ribbon on the edge. Misaki sat on her soft chair and carefully put them on. "For the finishing touch, you need a hair accessory." Emi said. She took the remote and pressed the combination 3-9-1. A closet opened filled with different kinds of hair accessories. Emi chose a small diamond crown and carefully put it on Misaki's head. "You're done. Wow, You look very beautiful." Emi commented as Misaki thanked her. The left the closet and continued leaving downstairs.

"It's kind of embarrasing." Misaki said as a light blush appeared across her cheeks. "Don't worry, Misaki. Everything's gonna be fine. If you're gonna change everything, you have to follow the ways around here." Everything Emi said was right. She remembered the voice she heard last night. She let out a sigh and followed Emi to the dining room where everyone is. "Hey guys! Misaki is here." Emi said pinting to Misaki as she walked into the room. Everyone stared in awe, even Kai and the servants that are working. "Miyel, you..." Ren said but wasn't able to continue due to Misaki's great entrance. He wore his usual clothes **(because his normal clothes came from planet Qualia.)** with a small red gem on his collar. "I-I look ridiculous, don't I?" Misaki said blushing a little. She was embarrassed of what she's wearing since she's not used to it. "No! You look perfect!" Reitei corrected. "You look very beautiful!" Yuri commented. "I admit, you look pretty." Asaka admitted. "You look exactly like your mother." Shizuka said.

"Thank you." Misaki said. Without any of them noticing, Kai blushes a light red. _"She looks really...beautiful. What am I thinking?! Keep it together, Kai! You do not like her! don't you?" _Kai thought arguing with himself. Out of the blue, Miwa, Gai and Koutei started flirting Misaki. They keep on saying sweet words and pick-up lines to her. Misaki was speechless. Kai silently growled at the sight. He felt a little weired like he doesn't understand what he is feeling. It felt like he just wanna punch them on the face. Yuri was getting irritated by the boys' actions. Not long before Gai, Koutei and Miwa could feel the heat from their back. They shakingly turned around and saw dark auras coming from Yuri who is typically angry. "You guys, better stop what you are doing or I'll make you suffer!" Yuri shouted as she pinched Gai and Koutei's ear hard core. Everyone else just sweardropped. "Well, I guess I better stop. Before Kai gets jealous." Miwa said teasingly as he sat beside Kai.

"What do you mean me getting jealous?" Kai asked giving him a glare. "I think you already understand that. Since you have feelings for sis." Miwa said teasingly. "Hmph! I never have feeling for anyone." Kai said seriously, Miwa chuckled. _"He sure hides it well." _"Alright! Enough chit-chat. We have to eat breakfast and meet the elders at the town square." Leon and kenta said. They all sat and ate quietly. After eating, they rode the Limos and went to town square at the Capitol. **(N/A: 2 Limos are used. one for the royalties and 2 for their friends.) **As they went out of the Limos, many people gather around them but leaving some space for them. They can hear some people mumbling and whispering, "Is that princess Miyel and prince Ren?" "Are they real?" "Do you think they'll save us?" Mumbling and whisperings are being heard until the elders came. "We're glad that you're here, princess Miyel and prince Ren." The third elder greeted. There were 5 elders wearing a hood. "Why are they wearing hoods?" Kamui whispered to Misaki. "They never reveal themselves to people. Their identities are in secrets." Misaki whispered back.

"Let's go to a place where there's more private." The 4th elder said. Again, they rode the Limos to the elders' headquarters. This time, Misaki and Ren rode with their friends. "Those elders are kinda creepy, aren't they?" Kamui said. "Kamui! Shush! You shouldn't say such words." Ren said stopping Kamui. "I know how you feel. But you need to deal with it." Misaki said. "Hm, this is going to be tough." Emi said frowning. It took only a while before they reach the headquarters. Inside the headquarters, the elders stood infront of them. "Since you're here, You are aware of what's happening around here." the fifth elder asked. Misaki answered with a polite voice, "Yes, we are very aware of that." "But before you do anything that can cause destruction, you both have to go training." the second elder said. "Training?" Ren asked curiously. "Yes, training. You meed to train to be a right princess and prince." The first elder answered. "The only training you'll be doing is on how to make your body stronger, more flexible and to be a rightful princess and prince." The second elder explained.

"That reminds me, do you have a Lady Royal, princess Miyel and a knightling for prince Ren? If you don't we can try searching for one." The 4th elder said. "No need. I already have a Lady Royal, Emi Sandou." Misaki said introducing Emi. "And I have a knightling, Aichi Sendou." Ren added. Suprising his sentence is, Aichi whipered to Ren, "But Ren you-" But he was cut off by Ren whispering back, "Please Aichi. I don't want any other random person following me." Aichi nodded. He agreeded to be his knightling. "Oh, I guess you're comfortable with them around. I agree with your decision. How about you?' the fifth elder asked the other elders. The second, third and fourth elder agreeded but they're still waiting for the first elder's answer. "Very well, we agree with you're decision." He finally said. Emi and Aichi are honored of being their personal assistant. "Now, we need someone who will train you. Someone who has good personality and knows a lot on being royalty." the 2nd and 4th elder said. There are a lot of people in planet Qualia that has the personality they're looking for yet they only choose one.

"I know someone." Reitei interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Who is it princess?" the 1st elder asked. "How about the Royal Saviour?" Reitei answered. Ren and Misaki shot her a puzzled look. "The Royal Sviour? Do you think she'll make a good trainer?" The 3rd elder asked. "Of couse she will! She's the one who trained us!" Leon and Kenta said. Still, Ren and Misaki are confused. "Who is the Royal Saviour?" they asked. "Oh, you don't wanna mess with her. She can be a tsundere, yandere but mostly, a yangire. She will save us from any harm that'll come. Right now, she's 17 years old. Her perfect skills and body helps her in saving people in our planet. No one can top her skills. She's really strong. She has a good personality. To tell you, she came from another dimension." Leon, Kenta and Reitei explained. "What is her name?" Misaki asked. "Shigenku Rhea or Shi for short." Reitei answered. "Seems like you're talking about me." A voice was heard from nowhere. All of their faces turned to an open window and saw someone leaning on the side. The figure was hard to see bacause of a dark shadow.

From the window, a light shined and revealed a silver-haired girl holding a plastic white rose. She wore a white long-sleeved polo with a black vest on top and a black school girl's skirt reaching her above knee, maybe even shorter. Her hair was in ponytail tied with a black ribbon and sho wore long white socks and black shoes.** (N/A: Kinda like a combat maid! Miwa: Seriously? Shi: Shut up!) **"Shi!" Reitei, Kenta and Leon shouted. "Hey!" Shi said with a wink. Everyone was staring at her. "Ah, glad you can join us, Royal Saviour." The 5th elder said. "Glad to be here, and please just call me Shi." She said with a smile. "Shi, what are you doing here?" The 1st elder asked. "I heard that the princess and and prince are back. So, I came here." She approached Misaki and Ren and bowed to them. "It is an honor to serve you, Lady Miyel and Lord Ren." She smiled to them and approached the elders. "Shi, you are hearby to train the princess and the prince." the 2nd elder said. "I'm sorry but I'm not gonna train them." Shi said as she makes a sad face. "Wha-at do you mean?" The 4th elder asked. Everyone was confused at the same time shocked. "I'm not just gonna train the princess and the prince, I'm also gonna train all of you!" Shi said as she turned around to face them.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

Surprised, Everyone started panicking **(a little). **"Don't worry, You just need to believe in yourself. I'm gonna train all of you. Princess Miyel, prince Ren, Lady Royal Emi, Knightling Aichi and all your friends, I'm gonna train all of you!" Shi said giving them courage. "Well, the decision is according to the princess-" Before the 1st elder could finish, Misaki and Ren interrupted. "We accept. She will be our trainer. And we agree with your decision to train us all." Misaki and Ren smiled to her as she smiled back. There was a moment of silent. Emi broke it, "So, when do we start?" "We'll start tomorrow. So, you'll have the whole day of preparing and enjoying yourselves. Oh, and I'm coming with you." Shi answered as they left the headquarters. "What will be doing today?" Misaki asked as the Limos left the gate of the headquarters. "Ooh, I almost forgot. Today is the 'Star Girl' day. The day when all superstars get to work for few hours and have fun for more hours." Reitei said with her eyes twinkling in excitement. "So, that means we're spending the day with you and some superstars?" Ren asked in a bored tone. "Got a problen with that?!" Reitei said with her eyes glowing red as dark aura appear that made Ren's skin crawl. "Ah! N-no, n-n-nothing!" Misaki and Abigail, who was currently forgotten, sweatdropped and sighed. The days will be longer and they are gonna see how a superstar's life will be.

* * *

**Shi: Finally done! Misaki and Kai aren't back yet? Seriously, their date is-**

**Misaki: What did you do in the story?**

**Shi: Oh, Hey, Misaki. I didn't see ya there, how's your date?**

**Misaki and Kai: You knew?!**

**Shi: Duh? Miwa told me!**

**Misaki and Kai: *glares at Miwa* **

**Miwa: hey, c'mon, Everyone has to know.**

**Misaki: Whatever.**

**Kai: *Reads the story* What did you do in the story?!**

**Shi: I made you jealous! What else?**

**Kai: I never get jealous.**

**Shi: Whatever, You will be sooner.**

**Miwa: Um, Please review, minna! OR she'll make us suffer.**

**Shi: Whatever, You will see how a supertstar's life is on the the next chapter, 'Life of a superstar'. Au Revoir! (French)**


	7. Life of a Superstar

**Shi: Heyoo~ I'm back with a new chapter! Get ready to blow your minds~!**

**Kamui: W-what do you mean? Our minds will be blown?!**

**Shi: No, it's only an idiom, baka!**

**Kamui: hey! I'm no baka, you are!**

**Shi: Oh yeah, Excuse me but I'm like one of the smartest in class! I'm also creative! How's that, you sicotic satellite dish! *Starts fighting Kamui***

**Kai: Ignore them, do the disclaimer.**

**Aichi and Misaki: Um, Shi-san doesn't own CFV, Bushiroad does. If she owns it, well, you know what will happen.**

**Shi: *stops fighting, ends up covered with badages and acts like nothing happened* It was menshioned on the last chapter that my OC is from another dimension. That dimension is Fairy Tail!**

**WARNING!: THIS IS A SLIGHT CROSSOVER!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Life of a Superstar**

They were still in the Limos. Reitei said that the ride will take an hour, 5 minutes has passed. Misaki decided to call Miwa and tell them where are the heading.

**Phone Conversation**

Miwa: Hello?

Misaki: Hey, it's me.

Miwa: Oh, Hey Sis! Why did you call?

Misaki: I need to talk to all of you. About where are we heading to.

Miwa: Okay.(Miwa gently put his phone on a table and pressed the 'loud speaker' button.)

Emi: What are you doing?

Miwa: Sis wants to tell us about our next destination. Sis, it's ready!

Yuri: What about our next destination?

Misaki: Well, Reitei said that today is the Star Girl day. Looks like we're gonna be on her side today. We're gonna see how a superstar's life is.

Emi: I always wanted to see how their life is.

Miwa: So that means we'll be shopping and all?

Misaki: Maybe, I don't know. I don't know a superstar's doings in life. I better go. Our ride wil take about...50 minutes.

Kamui: Wait! 50 minutes? That's long!

Misaki: Well, that's not my problem anymore. You can play vanguard if you want. Shizuka-san will show you. Well, Bye.

**End of Phone Conversation**

Shizuka pressed a button that was next to her. Suddenly, something appeared rising up from the floor automatically. It was a vanguard place** (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what's the name). **"Hey bro, let's fight!" Kamui said as he took out his deck. "Uh, Sure." Aichi answered and took out his deck. The started playing vanguard. Meanwhile, on the first Limo, Misaki fell asleep leaning on the window with her cat asleep on her lap. Minutes passed and Misaki got drifted into a dream, more like a flashback.

_"nee-san!" A young Misaki shouted running to a dark green-haired girl. The girl turned around and said, "Oh, Miyel! You're here." Misaki stopped infront of her and asked, "nee-san, where are we going?" "We're going to visit planet Qualia! Since we're not living there anymore, we're just gonna visit it." Misaki gave her a grin. She always wanted to go to there home planet. She didn't get a chance to see it because of the sea of fire. "Jasmine! Miyel! Time to go! Taliasen is waiting for you in the car!" Their father shouted as they quickly ran into the car. The ride was long but they enjoyed it. When they reached a palace, they quickly ran outside to see a new world. "You're here." a voice was heard. They turned around and saw Mayumi's brother, Samuel Milkovich. "Uncle Sam!" Taliasen shouted as the three kids ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He let go off them and greeted their parents. He showed the around. One place caught the children's eyes. It was a big garden filled with migical plants and flowers. Their parents let them play inside it. Taliasen and Misaki kept on playing, while Jasmine stayed in a temple. _

_As Taliasen look at the flowers, Misaki approached her sister. "nee-san, what are you doing?" "Oh, Miyel, I was praying." Jasmine asnwered. "Praying?" Misaki asked tilting her head. Jasmine nodded. "I was praying to our ancestors and to the floating lights." "Floating lights?" Misaki asked.__ "Those are our loved ones, Miyel. Each one of us has one. They are special people. When they die, they turn into the floating lights. he floating lights appear when their loved ones, who are alive, are in trouble or needs help. Some floating lights are alive. They happenly be a human turned into one because they became heroes or maybe because our acestors have plans for them. The floating lights look like small lacrimas that are floating and glowing. I never see one, but I belive in them." Jasmine explained as Misaki listened very well. Misaki joined Jasmine in praying, so as Taliasen. They left planet Qualia and went back to Earth. Then it happened. The day when a message was sent to them that Jasmine died. It was shocking to all of them. It was painful to lose the person whom you love. But Misaki and Taliasen never forget the teachings of their eldest sister and continued praying._

Misaki woke up with tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wipe them off and look around. They were near to their next destination. "I trust that you had a good sleep, princess?" Abigail asked, who was still on her lap. "Yes, I did." She lied. She didn't want her to worry. _"The floating lights."_ Misaki thought. The Limos stopped infront of a tall skyscraper. They slowly went out of the Limo and enjoy their surroundings. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Starlight! Where every superstar work their skills." Reitei said as she wore her sunglasses. She walked inside as the others followed. Inside the building, there were statues that look exactly like the superstars. There were eployees, clients, assistants and sponsors working as some superstars do their own thing, being a star. "C'mon, I need to see manager." Reitei said as they used an elevator to the fifteenth floor. There were a lot of floors inside the building, to many to count. The doors of the elevator slid open, a woman greeted them. "Miss Reitei, you're late." "Sorry manager, my brother and my cousin are back." Reitei said as they went out of the elevator. "Oh, Well, glad to hear that." the manager said calmly. "Manager, this is Ren, my brother, Miyel, my cousin and their friends, ***mumbles*** who I never knew in the first place." Reitei said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Reitei's manager, Luna Vanallope." Luna said. "We better get going Reitei. You need hairstyles and make-up." She pushed Reitei to a doorway right next to them. "Shana, please show our guests to the guest room." Luna said to her assistant. As Reitei was preparing, Misaki and the other stayed in a guest room. There were 2 sofas, a vanguard place, s flatscreen TV, magazines and foods. "Looks like we'll be waiting, again." Misaki said in a bored tone. They sat on the sofas and chatted and battled each other, but Misaki stayed quiet. "Is something wrong Misaki?" Emi asked. Misaki looked up and said, "Nothing, just...Nothing." "Say Shi, About that training, What will we be doing?" Ren asked. "Huh, Oh. Well, you'll be balancing books on your head for proper posture and balance, How to pour a tea: princess style, of course, how to social dance, sit properly like royalty and many more. There are a lot." Shi answered. They sweatdropped.

They wated long until Shana knocked. "Princess Miyel, prince Ren, miss Reitei wants you to see her pictorial." They all went outside and followed Shana to a big door. She opened it and saw Reitei. She was wearing a cowgirl suit: Mini short, brown leather boots, red polo shirt revealing her stomach and a cowgirl hat. She was posing for the camera and making perfect expressions. "Um..Reitei.." Misaki stammered. She was totally shocked like everyone else, especially Ren seeing his own sister doing poses and expressions that makes Ren want to throw up. Misaki noticed Ren and decided to ask, "Ren, are you okay? you look a little blue." "I-I'm fine." Ren said covering her mouth. As Reitei kept posing, they could hear some giggling and cheering, "Reitei-sama! You're so beautiful!" "I love you, Reitei-sanpai!" They shifted their eyes to a group of boys and girls wearing the same 'I love Reitei' t-shirt. So are those her fangirls and fanboys?" Misaki said. "Probably." Miwa answered. They all sighed.

Reitei had 30 minutes of break. As her fans heard it, they approached her and asked for autographs. Some fanboys gave her towels, drinks and foods, which che gladly accept. Suddenly, five guards came and carried her fans out of the building as they tried to struggle from their grip. As they left, Reitei approached Misaki and asked, "So, girls, wanna join me?" "What?!" Yuri and Misaki exclaimed. "Well, I don't mind." Emi and Asaka said in union. "You got spirits, I like that." Reitei said to them. "I think I'll pass." Yuri and Misaki said. "Aww, too bad. You know Miyel, you used to wear cat and bunny ears when we play dress up. You look really cute on those." Reitei said embarrassing Misaki. "Uh, that was years ago!" Misaki shouted as her face turns red. With a quick move, Reitei put cat ears on her head. Everyone was staring at her. Kai thought the he might faint.

"Waah!, sis is so cute~!" Miwa commented. "Cut it out!" Misaki hissed with her face still red. She quickly remove the cat ears and sighed. "You should get back on your pictorial." Misaki said changing the topic. "Oh-" Reitei was about to say something but was cut off by Shana. "Princess, 3 minutes." She turned around and said, "Thank you, Shana. I guess I better go. But after the pictorial, we're going shopping." She quickly left them and do her job. "Uh shopping? I think I'll pass. Shopping is not my thing." Miwa said, The boys agreed. "You can't pass this." Ren said to them. He was staring at his sister, who was still posing, looking blue. "Why is that?" They asked. "When it comes to Reitei's decision, you have to follow her way. No backing out. If you don't folow her, who knows what she will do. She may even try to embarrass you infront of hundreds of people, maybe even worse." Ren and Misaki explained. "Hmp, I remember the guy who flirted to Reitei." Leon said. Ren and Misaki ask in union, "What do you mean?"

Leon and Kenta smirked and tell them the story as flashback plays, "You see, there was a day when Reitei, me and Kenta decided to have a little walk around the Capitol. As we kept on walking, some weired guy suddenly appeared and started flirting Reitei. We can tell Reitei was getting irritated and she invited him to the Arena where Reitei's concert will be be held. After singing on the stage, She invited the man to come up the stage. This guy somehow thinks that he's being liked. When the man stood beside Reitei, she started stripping his clothes using her power infront of thousands pf people. I can't forget the face of the man after being embarrassed. So, you shouldn't dare to mock or even try to do something that might embarrass her." All of them were shocked. After the pictorial, Reitei changed into her normal clothes. Ren sighed and said, "Phew! Now I can breath easily. Those poses really made me sick." Not knowing, Reitei overheard Ren. "What was that?!" She said as she turned into her evil mode: eyes glowing red as dark auras appear.

"W-w-wait! Y-you misheard m-me!" Ren stuttered but it was too late. Reitei started beating him up. "W-wait! O-ouch! I'm r-really sorry!" Ren said as Reitei almost broke his backbone. The others just watched and sweatdropped. "Okay, I'm taking your suggestion, now." Miwa said. Everyone agreed and 'uh-huh'ed. Just when Reitei was about to pull Ren's arm, she had a phone call. She quickly took it and let go of her brother. Ren quickly hid behind Misaki's back. "Miyel, help me!" He pleaded. Misaki giggled and said, "You know I can't. She's too powerful, like dynamite." Reitei approach them and said, "Okay, change of plans. After my commercial, we'll go shopping." "What commercial?" Misaki asked while she and Asaka patch Ren up with bandages. "I have to sing my song on floor 17. After that we're shopping." Reitei said as she pushed all of them in the elevator. The glass doors closed as the elevators went up. It stopped on floor 17 and Reitei quickly ran, the others followed. Reitei opened a brown door and entered it. Again, the others followed. They saw a huge room filled with chairs, lights on the ceiling, cameras and a stage. It almost looks like an Arena, only smaller.

There were people and fans sitting on the chairs. "Find a chair and stay here." Reitei said to the as she went to the back stage. "What was that all about?" Ren asked, he looks better now. "Looks like Reitei's singing." Kenta answered. "Singing?" They all asked. Kenta nodded and pointed to the second row infront. "Let's sit over there. It's enough for all of us." They followed Kenta and sitted. The lights went off except for the stage. A man came infront of all of them from the backstage. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Today, we'll be hearing a beautiful voice from the famous Reitei Suzugamori! Followed by, her bestfriend, Rhina Suzumiya!"The man shouted and left. Reitei appeared holding a michrophone and wearing something different. She wore a black tight dress, red stretchable belt and red heels. "Minna! I'll be singing a new song today. Titanium!" The music began as she sang.

_You shout it out_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

When Reitei reached the chorus, Kai noticed Misaki's moving lips. **(A/N: sitting arrangement: Kenta-Leon-Shi-Ren-Asaka-Tetsu-Yuri-Koutei-Gai-Aic hi-Kamui-Emi-Shizuka-Misaki-Kai) **She was lip singing. She had her head down so no one will notice it, too bad, Kai had finished singing. This time, it was her bestfriend's time to shine. "Hey minna! I'll be singing It's Alright, It's Ok!" She started singing as the music plays.

_You told me_  
_There's no need_  
_To talk it out_  
_Cause it's too late_  
_To proceed_  
_And slowly_  
_I took your words_  
_And walked away_

_No looking back_  
_I wont regret, no_  
_I will find my way_  
_I'm broken_  
_But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

This time, when Rhina reached the chorus, Misaki lip sing again with tears running down. Kai noticed it again. He was taking pity on her. _"Why am I...Okay, now this is weired. Why am I feeling sad...FOR HER?!" _Kai thought. When Rhina was finished, the man came again. "Give it all up for...The Titania twins!" **(A/N: I can't think of any name. I was watching FT when I was writing this story. Incase some people don't know FT, Titania means strong, powerful and beautiful) **The man shouted as Reitei and Rhina come up the stage and bowed.

**~30 minutes later~**

They met Rhina and joined them in shopping. While in the Limo, Reitei and Rhina told them the story of them. There's no doubt, they have the same likes, dislikes and personalities. If they got mad, who knows what will happen, maybe the start of World War III. Misaki recieved a call from Miwa.

**Phone Conversation**

Misaki: Hey.

Miwa: What's up in there?

Misaki: Just talking.

Miwa: We really are shopping?

Misaki: Yup, no doubt.

Miwa: You do know it's not our thing, right?

Misaki: Yeah, I know. But you can't do anything now.

Miwa: yeah, nice. Why can't we just do something else?

Misaki: Sorry, Miwa. this is Reitei we're talking about. Remember, NO BACKING OUT.

Miwa: Yeah, fine. See ya.

Misaki: yeah.

**End of Phone Conversation**

"Here we are." Rhina said. Misaki looked outside and saw a sign. "Star Mall?" She asked. "Yup, the famous mall in planet Qualia." Reitei answered. The Limos stopped infront of the mall and they went out. "Just seeing this makes me sick already." Kamui commented. Asaka approached Ren and asked, "Ren are you okay?" "I'm fine, now. Thank you, Asaka." Ren answered. **(A/N: Spoiler Alert!) **"Hey, Miyel!" Reitei called out. "After we buy our clothes, you and Ren can have fun with your friends. Okay?" "Um...Okay." Misaki answerd. "Now, let's go shopping!" Rhina and Reitei exclaimed as they enter the mall, the others followed. They went to Forever 21.** (A famous store among women. Very expenisve though) **As the Titania twins are looking for their clothes, the others had a little talk. "I never see Ren so scared of someone before." Tetsu said. "Well, you should try being on Ren's shoes sometimes." Misaki said to them.

"No, thank you, I love my life." they all said.

"Heey~! Rate what I'm wearing." Reitei said. She was wearing a pink tight dress with one thick strap on the right. They rate it. "8." "9." "10." "5." Ren rated last. What Ren said made Reitei mad.

*SMACK*

She had hit him on the back. "Please don't be so violent!" Ren cried. "This looks good on me." Rhina said. "That is a-mazing!" Reitei commented. She was wearing a red strapless dress. "Okay, we have found our dresses! You guys can have fun, now." Rhina said to them. They were about to leave when Reitei stopped them. "Wait! You guys need to be seperated. 15 years old below are seperated from the others." They all looked at each other wondering why. "Why?" Aichi asked. "Well, surely, the sweet sixteens and above will be doing adult stuff. While you guys will do something childish." When Reitei said 'childish', Leon got mad. "Why you-" But was cut off by Rhina. "Speaking of adult stuff and childish, look over there." Reitei looked at where Rhina was pointing, she was shocked. "What is SHE doing here?" Reitei said, looked mad. The girl they were talking about approached and greeted them. "Well, if it isn't the Titania twins with their litte family, how sweet. What bring you to this 'For-me-only' place?" "Aka-excuse me**(Pitch Perfect :3), **this place is not only for you, little missy. This place is for super models. Not suitable for you." Reitei answered giving her a glare.

Misaki and her friends just watched the Drama Queen in action and sweatdropped. "Not suitable for me? I'm a super model. You're the one who doesn't belong here." the girl said. "Je ne parle pas de perdant, I don't speak to losers." Reitei said speaking Fench. "Whatever, I'm out of her." the girl said and left. There was silence. Ren broke it. "Um..Who was that?" "Hana Seiko, same leel as Reitei in modeling,but really low in singing. A.k.a, Reitei's enemy." Rhina explained. "Are you guys leaving or what?" Reitei asked, annoyed. "Leaving now, leaving." Ren and Misaki said pushing all of them outside. When they reached the entrance of Forever 21, they stopped to catvh their breathes. "That was unexpected." Shi said. "Never knew sis had an enemy." Ren said catching his breathe. "Well, we've been gone for years, there's a chance for everyone to change." Misaki explained. "Now, let's seperate."Shin said. "Um, Me and Shizuka will come with the kids. Abigail, you come with Misaki." Abigail jumped on Misaki and she caught her with her hands. "Sure thing!" Abigail answered.

Just when Shin was about to say something, A lacrima came floating from Shi's bag. "What is that?" Emi asked. At first, Misaki thought that it was a floating light but then, she realized it wasn't. The looks are different. It was like a round glass floating in the air. "A call?" Shi said. Suddenly, a young blonde boy appeared in the lacrima. Everyone stared at it. "Eve! What's the matter?" Shi asked. "Your guild is looking for you. You better come back, now. Meredy will open the portal for you." the boy said. "Fine, I'll be there." Shi answered as the boy disappeared. "What is that?" Emi asked again. "This is a lacrina fron our dimension. It is used to call others. I brought it here, in case some trouble comes. I better get going, before my guildmates might worry." Shi explained. "Is that boy your bofriend?" Yuri asked. Shi simply answered, "No, He's friend. I treat him like a brother. And that Meredy he mensioned. That is his crush. Both of them are like my siblings. I better get going, See ya tomorrow." She left.

"Well then, Misaki, take care." Shin reminded changing the topic. "Yeah I know, no need to remind me." Misaki answered, irritated. Shin, Shizuka and the kids left leaving the young adults standing. A thought came to team Caesar, team NAL4 and Miwa. "Well, we'll be leaving now. We're going shopping, right?" Yuri said giving an eye that says 'Just say Yes' to Koutei, Gai and Miwa. "Uh, Yeah, Sure." They answered as Yuri pushed them leaving the others. "Yeah, so are we." Ren said. "You guys, too?" Misaki asked. "Why?" Ren asked turning around with his arms crossed at the back of his head. "Nevermind, you guys can go." Misaki answered and they left. All of them left Kai and Misaki, along with Abigail, together. Alone. "What is wrong with them?" Misaki asked to no one. There was an awkward silent between them. "I-I'm going to find a place where I can stay." Kai said. _"What the...Did I just...? I never stutter!" _Kai thought. He was a few inches away from Misaki when she stopped him. "Wait, I'm coming with you." He turned around and just stared at the purple-haired girl. He mumbled a 'Fine', which Misaki heard, and continue his search. Both of them are walking side by side. They searched toether without speaking to each other.

* * *

**Shi: Waah~! Finally done! That was really long~!**

**Miwa: Yeah, really long. What happened to you yesterday and the other day? You weren't around.**

**Shi: well, I was busy. First, I can't login, we had a night swimming(good thing it's night), I was busy with the story, I'm making another story and put it on wattpad because it's a random story not based on anything like anime, I was tired and lazy and finally, Internet problems.**

**Kai: That's a lot.**

**Shi: Yeah sure. *puppy eyes* please review! it took me 3 hours to finish this, honest. I never lie, actually.**

**Kai: really?**

**Shi: really...I finally got enrolled in school! I've been promoted to grade 6! We're less than a month from school. Bad News: I might update slower and I have to work hard again *cries**smiles again* Good News is that I'll be able to see my friends again! Arigatou, minna! Adios, See you on the next Chapter!**


	8. Seperations

**Shi: Yo! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. SCHOOL IS STARTING IN 2 WEEKS AND I MIGHT UPDATE SLOWER!**

**Kai: Like I care...**

**Shi: Whatevs man. I've been promoted to grade 6! Good thing my grades are high!**

**Kamui: What are your grades anyway? I think 80. Maybe even 79...**

**Shi: Dude! Those are some of my classmates' grades. Mines are 85+! Sometimes even 90+! Although, one time I got 84...**

**Kamui: O_O **

**Shi: ha! Surprised? Well, you should be! Wait, This isn't about my grades, it's about the story! This story is kinda short! Gomene! Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Separations**

Kai and Misaki, together with Abigail, searched a place for them. Since they don't want to go shopping and all, they searched for a place to stay. "How about there?" Misaki said pointing to a fountain surrounded by chairs and tables. Kai looked at it and went straight to the fountain with closed eyes without saying any words, Misaki followed behind, with Abigail in her hands. Kai took a sit in front of the fountain, so do as Misaki. There was a table between both of them where Abigail sitted. **(Position: Kai - Abigail on top of the table - Misaki) **There was an awkward silence until Kai and Misaki broke it.

"Misaki-"

"Kai-"

"You go first." Misaki insisted. Another awkward silence came. "W-well, I wanted to ask you, what happened during Reitei and Rhina's singing?" Kai asked. This made Misaki shocked. "I also wanted to ask that princess." Abigail said facing her. She stared at them and said, "Looks like I can't lie to you guys." She sighed then continued, "I just..I don't want to stop singing. Everytime I hear music, I ended up doing it. Only, no voice.." They could see that her eyes were a little shaky as she explain. "Princess, what happened while you were asleep?" Abigail asked changing the subject. Kai looked at Misaki to know her answer. Again, she stared at them and sighed, "I can't lie again. Abby, do you still remember the Floating Lights?" Abby thought for a moment and answered, "I remember it. Princess Jasmine told us." Misaki nodded and continued," Um, Well, I had a dream about it. The only thing i remember is the floating lights and...Jasmine's death."

**Meanwhile...**

Team Caesar, together with Miwa, was behind a store, spying at a couple with a cat. They can't really hear what are they saying, but they could see their actions. Little they know, team NAL4 were also doing the same thing. "What are they doing?" Ren asked. "Shush! They might hear us!" Yuri said. 3 seconds silence, 2 seconds realizing. "What are you doing here?!" Ren chucked and said, "Doing the same thing." "Well, be quiet!" Yuri scolded as they hid and continued spying on the couple.

**Meanwhile...**

Aichi was sulking because of what Reitei said. Leon noticed him. He patted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about what Reitei said. She's always like that." Leon's words made Aichi smile. "By the way, we haven't met each other properly. I'm Leon Suzugamori. My father is the twin brother of Ren and Reitei's brother." Leon added introducing himself. "Oh..Um, I'm Aichi Sendou, Shizuka's son. Are you a half Psyqualian too?" Aichi asked. "Yes, but I chose the pat of Psyualia. It's better for me." Leon said. Suddenly, Kenta joined their conversation. "I'm Kenta Milkovich! Nice to meet ya! my father is the brother of Miyel's mother. I'm also a half Psyqualian but I chose the path of Aqualia. It suits me anyway." "Nice.. to meet.. you, too." Aichi said nervously. "I'm Emi Sendou, Aichi's younger sister." Emi said cheerfully. "I'm the great Kamui Katsuragi!" Kamui said jerking his thumb at himself. "Well, nice to meet you all. I think we're gonna be good friends." Leon and Kenta said. Aichi, Emi and Kamui nodded.

**Back at Kai and Misaki**

"How about last night? I saw you suddenly woke up. Did something bother you, princess?" Abby asked. Misaki stayed quiet for a while. "Well, actually, I heard a voice. i don't know if it is real. The voice said, 'If only we haven't died, you won't suffer like this. If only we weren't born like this, we will be living a simple life. Miyel, I really wished that you can find True Love even without the help of the Garden of Love. I really missed you. And I know you can still sing, just listen to your heart. I know you still believe in the floating lights.' I can't quite understand what it meant. But somehow, it wants to help me. It wants to help me open the gate of Lumen Histoire." Misaki explained. kai stared at her. He could tell that she was confused. He stood and got near Misaki. "Come on." He said offering her a hand. "Huh?" Misaki asked confusedly. "You think too much. I can tell that you're confused of what's happening. Let's go to some places to get your mind off it. You're stressed, which is not good for you."

Misaki giggled and blushed. This made Kai blush, too. "W-what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just...you're always like that. You always know what to say and what to do just to make me smile again." Misaki said. This made Kai blushed harder. He turned around to hide his red face and said, "W-well, I-I'm just sticking with my promise." Misaki giggled again and said teasingly, "Yeah right." Abby gave them a look that made them feel awkward. **(A/N: Turns out, She was a KaiSaki shipper! LOL! :P) **Misaki accepted his hand and they walked together, side by side, holding hands, with Abby walking next to Misaki.

**Side Story**

"Did I just saw that?" Gai asked pointing at the couple. "The Great Toshiki Kai is blushing, stuttering and helping the priestess, Tokura Misaki?" Koutei asked. "I know right." Yuri commented. "C'mon, we're losing them!" Miwa said as they followed the couple in silence.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked. She had forgotten that they're still holding hands. Kai looked at her and said, "I suggest we eat something first." "Um, yeah. Sure." Misaki answered before Kai lead her to a store called 'Oh My Yoghurt'. **(A/N: I don't own Oh My Yoghurt. It's a real store) **As they enter, they could see most of the customers were staring at them. That's when they realized they were still holding hands. They blushed and awkwardly let go. "Um, Sorry." Kai said looking away with his red face. "T-that's alright." Misaki answered also looking away with a red face. "I feel awkward..." Abby commented in her mind. "U-um, I'll get you something. W-what flavor would you like?" Kai asked still blushing. "Um, I'll have chocolate." Misaki said, feeling all awkward. A"Okay, take a sit. I'll get some for us. How about Abigail?" Kai asked the cat. "Oh, I'm fine. I had a big breakfast anyway." Abby answered with her cat accent. Kai nodded and left them as they took a sit.

**Side Story**

Team Caesar and team NAL4, with Miwa, spyed on the couple from the outside of the shop. "Since when did he turn all soft?' Gai asked. "Since when we were kids. Me, Kai and Misaki we're childhood friends. He became like that when he's around Misaki." Miwa explained smiling. They 'oh'ed.

While Kai was getting some yoghurt for them, Abby and Misaki had a little talk. "Princess, where are we going after eating?" Abby asked. Misaki was resting an elbow on the table with her cheeks resting on her palm. "I have no idea." She answered staring at the brunette. Abby gazed at where she was staring and giggled. "What's so funny?" Misaki asked. "Do you STILL have feelings for him?" Abby asked back. It made Misaki blushed and stutter, "W-what a-are you t-t-talking about?" Abby giggled again and said, "Don't deny it, princess." Misaki just gave a 'hmph' to her. _"Honestly, YES." _she thought. Kai came holding 2 cups of chocolate yoghurt with sprinkles, marshmallows and fruits. **(A/N: I was currently hungry while writing this :P, LOL) **"Here." He said giving Misaki the other cup as he took a sit. "Where would you like to go?" Kai asked. "Um, well...How about Center Park? It's a good day to go to the park." Misaki said.

"That sounds good." Kai commented as both of them finished eating. **(A/N: How fast do they eat?! :P) **They paid the food and left. 2 waitresses watched them leave. **(A/N: Currently, there are no waitresses in OMY because it's self serivce. I only add them to make the story romantic!~) **"Aww, the princess already has a boyfriend!" The waitress said to the other waitress.

**Side Story**

Seems like they heard the couples' conversation. "Center Park? That's our third favorite place." Ren said. "Let's go before we lose them." Yuri said. "I think we should disguise ourselves to stalk more." Asaka suggested. "That's a great idea!" Ren said. The others agreed.

**Meanwhile..**

"This is no fun." Emi commented with a bubble cheek. "Yeah, why do we have to agree on shopping anyway?" Kenta added. "I kow, let's go to center park!" Leon suggested snapping his finger. "What's that?' Aichi asked. "It's the biggest park in planet Qualia. Very Famous, too." Leon explained. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Emi said excitedly. "Um, we're waiting for Shin to stop shopping." Leon said as they shift their eyes to Shin, who is inside a shop. "Why don't you guys go to Center Park without us. I'm accompany Shin here." Shizuka said nicely. They nodded and left.

**Back at Kai, Misaki and Abby**

They were walking side by side with Abby walking between them. "Misaki, what were you gonna say when we were at the fountain?" Kai asked breaking the silence. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Forget it." Misaki answered. Kai decided to let it go. "Kai." Misaki called stopping on her tracks. Kai turned around and 'hm'ed in question. Misaki looked at her fet and asked, "Am I a bother to you?" This made Kai shocked.

**Kai's POV**

Why would she asked that? Why would my first- I mean, my bestfriend be a bother to me? I stood infront of her of her and asked, "Why would you ask?" "N-no reason. It's just that...I felt like I bother you everytime."Her words strike at me like lightning. I held her hand and said, "Why would you think that? I made a promise and I kept it. But really, you're not a bother to me, at all." Half of my words were a lie. It's true that she's not a bother to me. it's not that I'm beong kind to her and helping her because I made a promise, it's because of the weird feeling I'm having. She looked at my green eyes and said, "I guess so." We continued on walking. Currently, I was spacing out. Good thing she's not talking. I was busy thinking about that weird feeling. Everytime I look see her, my stomach started to flatter, I get lost in my thinking, more importantly, my heart. It keeps on beating hard and fast. Everytime I look at her sapphire eyes, I get lost in it. I wish I knew this feeling when I'm with her. So I can figure out what's wrong with me. A thought came in my mind. It couldn't be that I am f-falling f-for her?!

**End of POV**

* * *

**Shi: I know it's short but still, can you feel the intense of the atmosphere. The world is slowly fading away!**

**Kai: Yeah right. Only you can do that.**

**Shi: Whatevs man, I'll be updating slower because school is coming. My orientation will be on June 5 and my school is June 10. Too early, huh? Looks like I'm meeting my friends again. **

**Kamui: O_O**

Shi: still shocked about my grades? I'LL BE MAKING AN ADVENTURE TIME FANFIC WITH MY GROUP! I hope you'll read it! it's titled A New Beginning, an OC story!

**Aichi:Um, please REVIEW! If not she will turn into a YANDERE and kill us all!**

**Shi: You don't have to say that, Aichi -_-. Anyways, Bye!**


	9. AUTHOR'S BREAKING NEWS! BETTER READ IT!

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!**

**Shi: so um, sorry of I can't update the story coz one reason... school. Don't get me wrong, you guys may have a break but no for me.**

**1. During morning, GMRCs, Recesses, lunches and sometimes even after dismissal, we're so busy. Like doing projects that must be passed on the same day, seat works that are hard, surprise quizzes...**

**Joke time!~ **

**Me: We had a surprise quiz today.**

**parents: and?**

**Me: I was really surprised...**

**XD, let's continue, so um, our advance exam is next week(glob! so early!) and we still need to celebrate the last day of our Nutrition month and by next month, we still need to celebrate our traditional celebration, Buwan ng Wika, celebrated by Filipinos. During before that celebration, we have to perform I think by section or by grade level. Tomorrow, we still need to vote for the SCO. And so on, our examination will come soon, so early! **

**So many things to do and so very less time I have! **

**So that's why I can't make the story and update it. Thank you for listening well and understanding. BTW, me and ma dudes are making a story based on Adventure Time. an OC story. If ma friends have time to visit their wattpad (especially Sky: oc of one of the authors, I'll just call them by their OCs) they can put the story in it and you can read it asweel, it will be based on nothing. Well, based on IMAGINATIONS as well.**

**I think this can be quite a learning: Note, this happened last month I think, we had a group conversation. I was the one who suggested to make a story and told them to make their own OCs. I used their OCs to hide their real names ;)**

**Chat Conversation:**

**Sky: Kelly, show me your OC. (He is 1st year high school)**

**Kelly: ok... (NOTE: she is still a grade 1 or 2 I think)**

**Shy: *sees her oc copied from an artist* Dude, this is like Taylor Swift, even the height and weight is here. That doesn't include! Plus, u need to make your own!**

**kelly: ok.**

**Few days later...**

**Kelly: *sees Sky's oc application* Your oc is cool.**

**Sky: thanks.**

**Kelly: Show me the link where did you get that.**

**Sky: -_- Dude, I did not use any link or website or whatever.**

**Kelly: ok, then what did you use?**

**Sky: *shows a picture of spongebob with a rainbow* I used the thing called IMAGINATION *emphasises the last word* Merida, your sis sucks at imagination**

**Merida: hey, she's only grade 2! She doesn't know much! (she's 1st year also)**

**Me: Kids these days... tisk, tisk,tisk, kids are too much on internet.**

**Sky: then u should change her OC then! (merida)**

**Merida: okay fine! You don't need to tell me that!**

**Me: guys, chill!**

***Merida and Sky keeps fighting* (A/N: Usually, I make them stop fighting and sked both of them to be cool to each other -_- seriously)**

**Me: U guys are fighting again...I'll talk when u guys are done.**

**END OF CONVERSATION**

**So um, our OC AT story is like a dialog, because ma dudes are having a hard time making a story like mine. And I was like, 'Like a Boss'.**

**BTW, you will see that the cover image of this story is different. I edited it, read what's in it. I love making ma own quotes!**

**XD, so I may not update sooner or later BUT someday I shall return... *fades away***

**~Shi-Otaku 324**

**PM me of u want to discuss, chat or ask assistance . But don't fight me coz during PMs or chats, I get cray cray at fighting dudes through chat and you don't wanna know that side...**


End file.
